


House of V

by SoulSurgeon



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blasphemy, Burning, Canonical Character Death, Death, Dissection, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Multi, Murder, No Romance, Not for the faint of heart, Read at your own risk!, Religious Fanaticism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Supernatural Elements, Surgical Procedures, Torture, Violence, Witchcraft, organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurgeon/pseuds/SoulSurgeon
Summary: The church of St. Velasco housed a convent unlike any other. When Yui encounters one of the parishioners, she is given an opportunity to rid herself of those vampires once and for all. But what must she do for them in return?





	1. Laito's Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. It is the sole property of Rejet. I do own my original characters and they may not be recreated or used without my permission.**

It had been a particularly rough night to say the least. Yui had managed to survive school as normally as possible, without anything strange happening to her. That was how she lived her life now, her routine simple and uneventful. It’s what happens after school, however, that she dreaded the most. It was agonizing to think about, so she tried to defer the time between then and now for as long as possible. Yui would painfully beg her classmates to give her their after-school duties, just so she could have a reason to avoid going back to _that_ place.

It had been exactly six months since she had been living with the Sakamakis. Her father had gone to work overseas when she was instructed to live with distant relatives during the duration of his time in Europe. Yui reluctantly agreed, but inside, the thought of leaving the church terrified her. The church was the only home she had, and she was equally apprehensive about going to live with someone other than her father. She loved her father dearly, but understood that his work was important to him. As the priest of their church, he was passionate about his pursuit in teaching the word of God. Yui would become captivated when hearing him speak during mass, which would eventually lead her to making the biggest decision of her life. From then on, Yui would do whatever it took to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a sister of the Catholic Church. She wanted to make her father proud, and to prove that she was just as capable of handling the responsibilities he set before her. The inspiration of her dream fueled her passion, yet it quickly disintegrated as soon as it began. Her entire life’s process of being a part of the church, her vows, her confirmation, were all carelessly tossed out like yesterday’s garbage the moment she took one step inside that fateful mansion. Her life as she knew it had been completely destroyed, leaving her broken, and walking aimlessly through it as the shell of her former self.

Yui sighed as she finished the last of her after-school chores. It was no use dwelling on her past hopes, since she knew it would only sink her further into depression. She gazed out the window and spotted the limo that drove her to and from school leaving, a smile of relief forming on her face. With it being such a clear night, Yui decided to take a different route back to the mansion. She packed up her belongings and headed outside, taking a deep breath and looking up at the cloudless sky.

_There’s supposed to be a full moon soon,_ she thought solemnly.

Once Yui had reached the school gates, she was stopped unexpectedly by a watchful visitor.

“Oi, Chichinashi. Took you long enough to get out. I’ve been waiting here this entire time.”

Yui flinched and jumped back, the red-headed vampire smirking at her sudden reaction.

“Ayato-kun…please!” She was interrupted by him as he roughly grabbed the front of her uniform and pulled her into his chest.

“P-p-p-please what? Please suck my blood?” He laughed in a mocking tone.

Yui attempted to make some distance between them by pushing hard against his chest. Even though she had been in worse situations before, her futile actions have proven to only fuel the vampire into being even more sinister than usual.

“I-It’s not even a full moon yet! You don’t have to do this!” She gasped as Ayato grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his intense gaze. His eyes were absolutely captivating, and Yui sometimes wondered how if only they had met under different circumstances, she might have possibly been attracted to him. But the sad truth of the matter was that these brothers saw her as nothing more than prey. A mere plaything to toy with whenever they got bored. And Ayato was doing exactly that.

“I don’t have to do anything.” He warned her, his eyes narrowing. He brushed her hair out of the way, her pale neck exposed to him in an enticing manner. He ran his thumb against the pulsating vein beneath her smooth skin, as he licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do.

“Didn’t I tell you that you belong to me now?” He grazed his tongue lightly over her throbbing vein, causing Yui to shiver in return. “Just give it up, Chichinashi. This blood….it’s calling out to me.”

Yui instinctively squeezed her eyes shut, embracing the pain that was to come as Ayato opened his mouth, exposing the terror that was usually associated with his sharp fangs. He bit down roughly, making Yui cry out from the pain, tears gathering at the ends of her eyes. The vampire pulled her firmly into his embrace, groaning into her neck while he sucked her blood. Yui winced and opened one eye slightly, as the vampire greedily feasted on her neck. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she stared helplessly in the sky as some birds flew by, her strength diminishing at the thought of never being able to escape from the prison of her fate. She almost hoped that Ayato would just continue to drain her until there was nothing left, death being the only freedom she could obtain. Unfortunately, God was not on her side that night when Ayato abruptly stopped in the middle of his feeding session to glance at the new onlooker who recently appeared.

“Tch. Figures you’d show up and interrupt us.” Ayato growled. Yui turned in the direction he was facing when a figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards them, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Aw, Ayato-kun! Why did you stop? Can’t you see how much Bitch-chan was _loving_ it?” moaned Laito. “It got me _so_ hot.”

Ayato glared at his brother, clenching his fist tightly as he spun Yui around, her back colliding against his chest.

“Why don’t you do us a favor and piss off? We’re kind of busy here.” Smirked Ayato.

Laito tipped his fedora up to portray the look of interest on his alluring face. He raised an eyebrow at Ayato’s possessive threat, and held his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

“Calm down, Ayato-kun. There’s no need to get so defensive! There’s plenty of Bitch-chan to go around!” He remarked happily.

Ayato grimaced at the thought of having to give Yui to that pervert of a brother. “Like hell! She’s mine.”

Laito furrowed his eyebrows, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead feigning a hurt expression.

“Now, now, that hurt my feelings! Say, I have a fun idea. Why don’t we let Bitch-chan decide which one of us she wants to be sucked by, hmm?” Laito had a teasing glint in his eye, knowing full well that Ayato couldn’t resist a little friendly competition. Especially when it came to Yui being the prize.

Ayato sneered at Laito since he was more than aware of the antics his brother got up to. He couldn’t trust him anymore than he could throw him, and held Yui tighter against his body, making sure Laito wouldn’t pull something that would cause him to lose his valued food source.

“Nfu! Feeling a bit doubtful, Ayato-kun? I was just thinking we could spice up this otherwise boring night and make it entertaining.” Taunted Laito.

Ayato loosened his grip on Yui a bit, yet still kept his suspicious glare on his brother. “Ah? What’d you have in mind, exactly?” He questioned.

Laito snickered at his brother’s sudden change in temper. It was simple to think that being the spawn of the Vampire King himself would elicit powers beyond the wildest imagination, yet it dawned on Laito just how easily his brother could be swayed by meaningless words. All it took was to plant the seed of doubt in his brother’s head, and he would fall apart, ready to be molded and manipulated into the perfect accessory for his game. He took the time to carefully monitor what he would say next, just to see how Ayato would react to it.

“Well, isn’t it so _easy_ to feed on Bitch-chan all the time? Especially with her always being available to us?” He shrugged his shoulders out of concern.

Ayato didn’t object, yet only nodded in response to his brother’s claim. Laito took it as an approval to continue with his explanation. He casually strolled up to the pair and placed his fingers over his chest in a delicate manner.

“So I was just thinking we could put Bitch-chan to use and let her decide who she wants to be sucked by! That way we can finally see who truly owns the Bitch-chan and her precious blood.” He smiled innocently.

Ayato puffed out his chest in an intimidating way, the frustration growing with his brother’s constant need to explain things in riddles.

“Oh yeah? And how exactly are we going to prove that?” He spat impatiently.

Laito leaned down to face the trembling Yui, the fear evident in her eyes. His devilish smile grew as he casually responded to his brother’s question.

“Easy…we play hide and seek. The first one to find and catch her is the winner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! This story was originally set up in Spring of 2016. I took it down due to personal reasons, but decided to revive it once again! Hope you all enjoy~


	2. Hide and Seek

Yui couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only were the boys planning to objectify her even further, but now even Ayato agreed to Laito’s twisted plan. It was painful enough getting bitten by the brothers, but now they had to torture her by including her in Laito’s version of cat and mouse. Yui tried to adjust herself from Ayato’s painful grip, but he held her firmly in place as Laito explained the rules.

“Why should Ore-sama be involved in some stupid kiddie game?”

Laito broke his gaze away from Yui to look back at his selfish brother.

“Easy Ayato-kun! I’ve taken great preparations in making this game _extra_ special.” He admired the look of uneasiness in Yui’s eyes, his cheeks flushing at the very thought of making her feel special in his own sadistic way. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in excitement.

“Now, we all know how to play hide and seek right?” He teased.

Ayato rolled his eyes and groaned, already fed up with Laito for wasting his time. “Yes, now get to the point.” He squeezed Yui a bit tighter, making her yelp. “I’m starting to get annoyed.”

Laito chuckled darkly and winked at Yui, who quickly averted her gaze, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Very good! Now, for the _fun_ part. Because it would be too easy for us to find poor little Bitch-chan through her delicious scent, we should give her the option to take something away from us and leave us at a disadvantage!”

Ayato looked at his brother as if he had gone completely mad, but Laito ignored him and leaned in to face Yui.

“Bitch-chan? Just this once I’m giving you the choice to decide which one of our senses you want taken away.” He smiled at her adoringly, his own cheeks turning red at the sight of her pathetic state.

Ayato roughly shoved Laito away from Yui, his patience thinning. “I never agreed to your stupid game, hentai! Besides, why should Ore-sama have anything taken away just to make it fair for his prey?”

Laito’s green eyes flashed under the glare of the street lights. He knew Ayato would react this way, and decided to play up his brother’s already pent up frustration even further. He shrugged his shoulders with mock confusion.

“I just wanted it to be fun for Bitch-chan! Besides, everyone knows I have the most powerful nose to smell her with. I could find her just as easily, even with two arms tied behind my back.”

Ayato widened his eyes and yelled back. “Ah? Who the hell said _you_ had the best nose? My sense of smell is the stuff of legends!” He pointed to himself with his thumb, smirking in pride.

Laito feigned ignorance, and tapped his finger on his chin. “Oh? Does that mean you’re afraid I’ll beat you, Ayato-kun? I mean, the only reason you would get so defensive is if you’re actually worried about being beaten and losing Bitch-chan to me.”

That was enough to set Ayato off. Ayato shoved Yui away from him as he stormed his way up to his brother, the anger evident in his eyes.

“I’m not afraid of your stupid games. Let’s just get this over with so I can claim what is rightfully mine.” He smirked, almost hoping Laito would dare challenge him even further.

Laito gave a sly grin, pleased with his brother’s immediate reaction. It was far too easy to get him worked up, but once he did, Ayato would do anything to best his brother. He was completely unaware that Laito had planned this from the beginning, a mere pawn to be used in his perverse games.

“Good! Then let’s ask which one of our senses Bitch-chan wants taken from us!” He closed his eyes and ran his fingers down his neck in an enticing manner, reveling in the thought of chasing his precious prey. “Ahhh, it gets me so hot thinking about it.”

Ayato wanted to puke at his brother’s obscene display. He noticed Yui trying to move away and easily pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head as they both landed on the grass. He hovered above Yui before leaning over her face, his lips mere inches away from hers.

“So what’s it gonna be, Chichinashi? What do you want taken away from your true master?”

Yui trembled under Ayato’s hold, her eyes wide with terror. If they wanted to give her the opportunity to make a choice, she would gather up all the strength she could muster and attempt to be assertive. Especially since they were targeting her. She swallowed the lump in her throat before making her final plea.

“I-If you could get off me and let me stand, I’ll tell you my answer.” She replied, meekly.

Ayato looked down at her in shock, never knowing Yui to be this demanding of him. He wasn’t particularly fond of it, and began to squeeze her wrists hard, hoping to hear her bones crush beneath the power of his hold.

“A-Aya….to….kun….stop-AH!” Yui cried out terribly from the pain, the tears rushing to her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything, but it was her only chance at possibly regaining some dignity for herself. She didn’t know what else to do, and lied there motionless, unable to defend herself.

“Aww, Ayato-kun! Let her say it!” whined Laito. “I can’t take this _aching_ for much longer.”

Ayato snapped towards his brother, then looked back down at Yui before giving one final squeeze to remind her of her place. Yui yelped as the vampire slowly removed himself from her. She grimaced, the pain burning in her wrists. She held her aching wrists against her chest, as she adjusted herself to stand up, using only her legs to support her.

“Hurry up, Bitch-chan.” Threatened Laito, his tone dropping in pitch. “What’s it going to be?”

Yui stood up panting, her body trembling uncontrollably. She raised her pain-ridden eyes to meet Laito’s deadly glare before confirming her answer.

“Your eyes.” She whispered.

Laito held his hand to his ear, pretending that he didn’t hear her. “I’m sorry Bitch-chan, what was that?”

Yui’s ragged breathing made it impossible for her to speak loudly, so she forced what little voice she had left to amplify her response.

“I said I want you to take away your eyes. I don’t want you to be able to see.” She repeated.

Laito concentrated on her for a bit before breaking out into hysterical laughter. “Ahahaha, Bitch-chan! I absolutely _love_ it! Restricting our eyesight is a truly wonderful disadvantage!”

He pulled out two blindfolds from the inside of his jacket pocket, and held them out for Yui to take.

“Now, make sure to wrap it nice and tight around us so they don’t slip off, okay?”

Yui reluctantly took the blindfolds from his hand, as Laito turned around and crouched down for her to tie the blindfold around his head. Even though her wrists were seriously injured, she made sure to wrap the fabric securely around him, since she wanted to make sure they would truly be unable to see her.

“Ahhh, Bitch-chan…so _rough_.” He moaned loudly, as she tightened the knot behind his head. “I never knew you could be so cruel!”

Yui finished tying his blindfold and stood back, looking over at Ayato, who had purposely been ignoring her gaze the entire time.

“Tch. Fine. Let’s get this over with so I can win already.” He crouched down, allowing her access to secure the blindfold across his eyes as well. Once she was finished with Ayato, she stepped away from the both of them, waiting in silence for Laito’s next instructions.

“Now that we’re blindfolded comes the fun part.” He grinned maliciously, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Bitch-chan, we’ll give you till the count of 30 to go run and hide in wherever your little heart desires.” He added, teasingly. He appeared before her suddenly using his impressive vampire speed as he towered over her.

“ _Go._ ”

Terrified, Yui took off in the direction she initially planned on going through before, making sure to not look back at the vampires who began their descent from the number 30.

 

  *********

Yui ran for her life, ignoring the cuts and scrapes she gathered through the forest along the way. Her life had always seemed to end up this way. Any opportunity she came across that may guarantee her safety would get snatched away as quickly as it appeared. And it was all because of those vampires. Yui pushed herself to run faster through the woods, tears burning her eyes as she desperately tried to outrun the pain that was building up in her chest. She didn’t even know where she was running to anymore, allowing her legs to decide for her.

Her energy was nearly depleted when she came upon a place she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Yui collapsed from fatigue in front of the stairs that led to her father’s church, her hands grabbing the blessed soil that surrounded the grounds of her previous home. She cringed in pain as she attempted to crawl inside the safety of the church, but was unable to even hold up her own weight. Yui fell down in defeat, silently hoping that one of the brothers would find her and end her suffering quickly. Her vision began to waver from sheer exhaustion until she finally blacked out and fell into darkness.

 

*********

“My, my. What do we have here?”

  
A dark figure slowly approached from the church, taking note of the crumpled blonde girl just below the steps. They approached carefully, crouching down to better inspect the tainted form. Silently, and with a single finger, they traced Yui’s tattered outline, following every curve and drop until reaching where Yui’s neck met her shoulder. Tugging at Yui’s shirt, the stranger then brushed the loose strands of Yui’s hair away, revealing the bite marks that were all too visible. They traced the wounds tenderly, wincing at the all too apparent mark of prey. Standing, the stranger picked up the body effortlessly, bringing Yui inside, and shutting the doors completely behind them, ensuring that they would not be disturbed.


	3. Within the Church walls

Yui groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. A surge of pain rushed to her head, and she cried out, whimpering at its intensity. She rolled over on her side since she was unable to lift her head from the pounding headache. Her hands gently brushed against the smooth wood when she realized the texture was different from where she laid before. Yui widened her eyes and looked up, the colors of the stained-glass ceiling shimmering down and coating her with nostalgia. She knew right then that she had managed to get inside her beloved church.

_ But how did I get in here? _   She pondered.

Yui quickly sat up when she heard a strange noise, gripping her head when the pain came pulsating back with a vengeance. She was aware that vampires weren’t affected by churches and knew full well that the brothers could walk in here at any time. Yui began to tremble in fear of what was responsible for the noise.

“W-Who’s there?” She called out, her voice shaking.

What Yui didn’t expect to see was a young girl, roughly around her age, appear from the darkness of the shadows. She hesitantly stepped out, looking more frightened than Yui was at that moment.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I startle you?” The girl asked, quietly.

Yui stared at the girl before her in shock. Not only had she never seen her before, but was equally surprised to see the girl in full uniform. Her auburn hair had been neatly tied into two long braids, with her hat sitting securely on top of her head. Her bright blue eyes gazed out at Yui’s pink ones, a smile forming on her face when she stepped out next to the altar, her face beaming.

She was a nun.

“I hope I didn’t frighten you. You were lying on the steps and I helped you inside. You were gravely injured.” Said the nun in a worried tone.

Yui relaxed for the first time in ages. She smiled back at the nun and steadied herself as she tried to stand up from the pew she was lying on.

“No, no! You mustn’t move!” The nun attempted to help her and pulled out her white cane, surveying the ground below so she could easily assist the girl. She carefully stepped down the altar stairs and walked towards Yui’s side.

Yui got a better look at the nun’s face, noticing the tiny freckles that coated her pale cheeks. She was highly impressed that this defenseless girl was able to move her inside the church without assistance, and with a handicap no less.Yui sensed a gentle aura resonating from the girl, and instantly felt at ease.

“How did you find this place?” asked Yui. “My father left months ago and it hasn’t been used since.”

The nun smiled kindly and replied to the injured girl’s question.

“I belong to an order not far from here. We were informed of this church and how it had been vandalized recently. I was sent to investigate.” She carefully dusted the dirt from Yui’s clothes.

Yui looked at her curiously, finding it strange how any order would send a nun out at this time at night to investigate anything.

“I’m not sure I’m familiar with any order around here. What church are you with?”

The nun abruptly stopped and cocked an eyebrow, her mouth forming into a sly grin. She was intrigued at the girl’s curiosity.

“My, my. You ask many questions!” She lightly tapped the end of Yui’s nose to relieve the tension that was slowly building between them. “And you haven’t even introduced yourself yet! What would a delightful young girl such as yourself be doing out at this time of night?”

Yui furrowed her eyebrows, her features displaying her embarrassment. She apologized repeatedly, distraught that she had upset the holy woman who had just pulled her into safety.

“I-I’m so sorry, Sister. I didn’t mean to come off as rude. My name is Yui. Komori Yui.” She smiled, anxiously.

The red-headed nun raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide in shock at hearing the girl’s name. Her surprised expression had disappeared in an instant, and widened her lips into a genuine smile.

“Komori Yui? That’s a nice name. My name is Katya. Sister Shirogane Katya.” She delicately pulled Yui’s hand into her own. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Yui gave a bright smile in return to the nun’s kind gesture. “Nice to meet you, Sister Katya! And thank you again for bringing me inside. I’m embarrassed to say how frightening it must have been to see me in such a state.” Yui immediately covered her mouth in horror at the realization of her words.

“I-I mean! What I meant to say was — ” The nun pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her.

“You don’t have to worry, Yui! I may be blind, but I don’t see it as a disability. You don’t have to alter your words just to make me feel better. Besides, I couldn’t leave you out there in your disheveled state. I figured you would be more comfortable inside.”

Yui sighed in relief, grateful to be talking to someone involved with the church. It had been a long time since she had held a normal conversation. She rarely had the opportunity to speak to others at school, courtesy of the possessive brothers she lived with. And it’s not like they ever got to know her; she was, as Ayato so kindly put it, only food.

“I noticed you had an accent. Are you not originally from Japan?” She asked the red-headed nun.

Sister Katya giggled at Yui’s sudden interest in her as a person.

“Tee hee~ How observant of you! No, I am not originally Japanese. In fact, I come from Russia. My last name was the name I was confirmed with when I was accepted into the church.”

Yui made a small “O” with her lips. She was familiar with the main parishes that were in this part of Japan, but she had never come across sisters from other countries before. The nun’s vibrant demeanor was contagious, and soon Yui found herself smiling just as much as Sister Katya was.

Suddenly, the doors of the church were rattling loudly. Someone was trying to gain entry inside. Yui stopped breathing when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

“Bitch-chaaaaaaaan. Are you in there?”

Yui stood up and stared at the entrance, using her hands to cover her mouth.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, not now, please!” Yui pleaded as she slowly started backing up towards the front of the altar.

Sister Katya stood up and narrowed her eyes as she focused on the voice coming from the door, clearly upset that Yui was once again in a terrified state.

“S-Sister…please.” Yui stammered. It was impossible for her to form words when she knew what would happen if Laito entered the church. “You must go! Run away from here or you’ll be in just as much danger!”

Sister Katya turned to Yui, a cool expression on her face. She beckoned the girl to come to her side. “Unfortunately, he’s going to get in here whether I leave or not.” She gave Yui a bright smile as she opened her arms widely. “So I suggest if you wish to not be harmed, you come here next to me.”

Yui gasped, but knowing that she had nowhere else to go, she slowly walked up next to Sister Katya. The nun quickly embraced Yui, as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Yui’s head.

“Bitch-chan…I’m getting annoyed. I  _ know _ you’re in there. And you locked the door on purpose to keep me out.”

Laito ferociously busted down the doors, the wooden pieces scattering everywhere. Yui almost screamed but Sister Katya easily covered her mouth with her hand to keep her quiet, as they stood motionless in front of the altar.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” taunted Laito. His blindfold was still secured tightly across his eyes, but he giggled when he realized how easily his plan was falling into place. He knew that Yui would somehow choose to have their eyes covered, as most humans assume that all creatures rely on their eyesight to find their prey. It was unfortunate for her (yet wonderful for Laito) that he had planned her answer from the very beginning, knowing she would be too naive to remember that vampires use their sense of smell to hunt their prey. He lifted his head and inhaled deeply, recognizing the familiar scent of Yui and the wooden oak benches and immediately knew he was inside the church. He sighed as he ran his icy fingers across his neck, taking pleasure in the memory of when he first took her innocence on that very altar.

“Ahhh, I can smell Bitch-chan’s delicious blood. Nfu~ are you still trying to hide from me? We can keep playing for a bit longer if you want…”

He slowly walked down the aisle, occasionally gripping the wooden pews to steady himself so he wouldn’t bump into something.

“Oh,  _ Bitch _ -chan. I can’t wait to find you and sink my fangs into your pale neck! I know you want it just as much as I do. So why not come out now instead of making me wait?”

Laito turned his head sharply and stared through Yui and Sister Katya. Yui’s heart was pounding in her ears, and she was trembling uncontrollably. Sister Katya kept her firm grip on Yui, making sure she didn’t make any sudden movements, and focused her keen blue eyes on the vampire that was slowly approaching them.

_ He’s going to find us, I just know it! Why is she making us stand here like this?! _ Yui thought frantically.

“Bitch-chan. Why won’t you answer? Are you trying to make me hurt you?” threatened Laito, the playfulness in his voice disappearing.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut, as she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

_ He’s going to find us. I just have to accept it. I just wish Sister Katya wasn’t a part of this. It was my fault she stayed here. _

Yui had just about given up hope altogether when she noticed Laito gradually moving away from the two. In fact, he was directly in front of them like she expected, but instead of walking through them, he walked  _ around _ them, as if he were completely unaware that they were there at all. Sister Katya turned slowly, her cane held defensively in front of her, as if they were watching Laito from inside an invisible bubble.

Laito made his way to the altar before tearing the blindfold from his eyes. Yui pushed further into Sister Katya’s hold, knowing that they would easily be spotted soon. Laito turned to face them as Yui shut her eyes again, waiting for the pain and torture to begin.

“Bitch-chan…are you really here?” Laito asked himself, suspiciously.

Yui widened her eyes again and looked up at Laito. He was directly in front of them, but he still asked if she was there?

_ Does he not see us in front of him? Or is he still joking?!  _ Her thoughts stopped when he turned to the altar behind him and slammed his fist into the shrine, completely destroying it in seconds.

“Tch. She’s probably still running.” He sighed loudly in annoyance. “What a  _ selfish _ Bitch-chan.” His happy go lucky charm returned at the thought of properly degrading her, the red blush slowly filling his cheeks.

Yui looked at Laito like he was crazy, and quickly turned towards Sister Katya. The nun smiled, her blue eyes shining bright in the darkness. She winked at Yui and held a finger up to her lips, making sure she remained quiet.

Laito made his way down from the altar and walked past the two, still ignoring the fact that they were literally right next to him. He casually strolled down the aisle of the church and walked through the entrance before sniffing the air to pick up on Yui’s scent. He left for another direction as he ran further and further away from the church, until he disappeared completely.

Sister Katya released Yui from her hold and Yui collapsed on the ground, heaving uncontrollably. She was shaking violently, and held her hand to her chest to calm the erratic beating of her heart.

“Oh my! How exciting!” She clapped her hands together. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly, Yui?” The ecstatic nun crouched down to comfort Yui’s fragile state.

The nun helped Yui up and sat her down on the wooden pew, letting her rest so she could catch her breath as she rubbed the frightened girl’s back tenderly.

Yui wiped at the sweat that formed on her forehead before anxiously turning to meet Sister Katya.

“How…how did he not see us?” She asked, meekly.

The nun smiled widely at Yui, the playfulness apparent in her dazzling eyes.

“I’m sure you know that having faith in God can overcome even the most troubling of obstacles! It is our willpower that is tested to see how powerful our faith in the Lord truly is.” She clenched her fist and punched in the air, which caused Yui to laugh at her reaction.

“Does he hurt you?” asked the red-headed nun, her tone serious.

Yui flinched, her eyes downcast as she stared at the floor. She was ashamed to tell the sister about her life, but figured since she might never see her again, she would answer truthfully.

 

“Um, well, yes.” She shifted her feet uncomfortably. “You see, my father left to work overseas, and I was sent to live with a family of six brothers. They tend to play games and end up being rough with me instead.” Yui rubbed the back of her neck and covered the collection of bite marks that littered her skin. It was difficult to admit what the boys did to her, but she would be damned if she told the nun that they were also vampires.

“I see…” Sister Katya stared at Yui, her pupils shrinking. She stood up suddenly and stretched her arms out.

“Well, I don’t think he’s anywhere near us, so we can assume that it is safe for you to return home!” She beamed at Yui.

Yui stood up and bowed slightly, grateful for Sister Katya’s acts of kindness. “Thank you so much Sister, I owe you my life.”

Sister Katya waved her hands in front of her, becoming shy at Yui’s formality. “Not at all, Yui! No need to be so formal! Just make sure to head straight home so you won’t get into any more trouble, okay?” She winked at Yui.

Yui grabbed Sister Katya’s hands and brought them to her forehead, her voice pleading. “Oh, yes! Thank you so much Sister Katya. I’ll go straight home! And I hope you have a good night, and you get home safe too.”

The nun laughed at Yui’s sudden actions, and smiled brightly at the girl. “Why, thank you! You have a good night as well.”

Yui bowed once more out of respect and said goodbye to the nun. She ran down the aisle and stopped at the entrance of the church, where she looked back once more, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She saw Sister Katya still waving and exhaled, relieved that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. Yui turned and ran in the direction of the mansion, opposite of where Laito went, praying fiercely that she would get back safe.

Sister Katya heard the young girl run off in the darkness and chuckled darkly.

“Komori Yui, hmm?” She muttered to herself. “Mother will be  _ ecstatic _ when I tell her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight revision to Katya's character! It'll make things more interesting as time goes on ;D


	4. Return to the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui recalls her altercation when she returns to the mansion.

Yui was grateful to return to school the next day. She walked through the hallways in silence, desperately trying to push last night’s events far from her mind. She had made it to her first class, and sat down at her desk. There was still some time before class started, so she stared out the window and allowed her mind to drift away.

She quietly recalled how she had felt after she left the church. The energy that came from within her ignited a euphoria she hadn’t felt in a long time. Yui ran effortlessly through the forest, not troubling herself with her fatigue or pain. For once, she decided to just  _ run _ , to be lost in the feeling of the wind against her face, without a care in the world. She came upon the mansion, and without thinking, sprinted the rest of the way there. She ran up the stairs and made it to the entrance, as she pushed the two great doors that led to the Sakamaki home. Her bliss died however, when two individuals cornered her as soon as she entered.

“Kyaa!” She screamed out when Ayato jumped on her, slamming her against the wall and pinning her by the throat. His eyes were clouded over in a maniacal rage as he glared daggers at Yui.

“I ought to kill you right now for the stunt you pulled!” His appearance was in a state of disarray, making it obvious to Yui that he had been looking everywhere for her, but with no success. Yui stood frozen, knowing that if she tried anything, Ayato would be more than happy to carry out his threat. Before Yui had time to react, another figure stepped out from the shadows of the foyer.

“You’ve been a very  _ bad _ Bitch-chan for deceiving us like that.” Growled Laito, his voice taking on a deadly tone. He appeared right next to Ayato as he stared down at Yui, his green eyes glowing demonically.

“N-no, Laito-kun, I didn’t…GAH!” Ayato began crushing Yui’s neck, making her unable to finish her plea. She clawed at Ayato’s arm, but that only made Ayato squeeze harder. Yui was making choking sobs as her face began to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

Laito sighed loudly in aggravation. “Bitch-chan, why don’t you ever say anything  _ new _ ? It’s always the same words with you. Why can’t you try spicing it up a little?” Laito kneeled down in front of Yui, lifting her leg and placing her thigh on his shoulder.

Ayato loosened his grip on Yui’s neck as she inhaled loudly, heaving uncontrollably to regain as much oxygen as she could. He ripped the top of her uniform with ease, tearing all the buttons in unison so her chest was exposed to him.

“Now why don’t you be a good little Bitch-chan for Laito-kun and display yourself for me? I promise I’ll be gentle.” Laito smiled up at Yui, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks. Both Ayato and Laito had their fangs bared, making Yui cower in fear. Ayato positioned himself over Yui’s chest while Laito placed his lips on the inside of Yui’s thigh, kissing it lightly.

“That’s it. Tremble in fear. I’ll make you scream my name.” breathed Ayato.

“ _ Itadakimasu _ — “ Laito sang.

“ — A vulgar display like this right in the entrance? How unsightly…”

Ayato snapped his head around and glared at the intruder, his pupils shrinking. “ _ Reiji. _ ” He fumed.

“Rei-ji~ You’re just in time. We were about to devour poor little Bitch-chan. Care to join us?” Laito winked at Reiji, who only returned his gesture with disgust.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before speaking.

“I don’t have to keep reminding you that such acts should be carried out in the privacy of your rooms.  _ However _ …” He folded his arms across his chest, focusing his stern gaze on Yui’s indecent state. “There are some things I need to discuss with her, so I’ll have to ask that you postpone your  _ disgraceful _ forms of entertainment until after I’m finished.”

That was more than enough to set Ayato off. He released Yui and stormed up to Reiji, his face almost as red as his hair as he screamed at his older brother.

“Fuck off, megane! This bitch put me through hell and I’m not about to hand her over to some stuck up bastard like you until she gives me what I deserve!” Ayato’s left eye was twitching, his anger uncontrolled as he roughly grabbed the front of Reiji’s suit in a threatening manner.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at his foolish younger brother, his eyebrows raising in amusement.

“ _ Ayato _ .” His voice was barely above a whisper when he grabbed his brother’s hand and forcefully removed it from his chest. Before Ayato could react, Reiji easily grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to meet his face, squeezing it so he wouldn’t be able to respond.

“If you attempt to come between what I have to say again, I promise I’ll make you regret it. As for your egregious behavior, I’m willing to overlook it just this once if you  _ leave immediately _ .” He callously dropped Ayato to the ground, while his brother coughed up tiny specks of blood, his eyes watered over from the pain. Reiji stepped over Ayato and fixed his eyes on Laito next, who stood up immediately, but not without protesting his concerns first.

“Aww, Reiji. Why do you always have to ruin the fun?” Laito sighed loudly. He turned back and winked at Yui before placing a finger to his lips. “I’ll wait for you when you’re finished, Bitch-chan! You can run all you like, but remember this. I’ll  _ always _ be there to catch you.” Laito walked off in the direction of his room, while Reiji strolled up next to Yui, who had slid down onto the floor.

“As for you.” He started. “Don’t expect me to catch you in such a state again.” He peered at Yui from over his glasses, his eyes glowing with a hidden malice as he smiled devilishly. “That is…unless you’re  _ wanting _ to receive a punishment? If that is the case, I’d be more than willing to arrange one for you.”

Yui rushed to her feet, not wanting to upset Reiji any further. “N-no Reiji-san, that’s not necessary!” She bowed politely, even if it was motivated by fear more than anything.

Reiji furrowed his eyebrows, clearly disappointed with her answer.

“How unfortunate. I was looking forward to trying a new method, but you are quick to turn down things as always. Alas, it is to be expected from an incompetent being such as yourself.” He pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed it, his disdain slowly rising. He began to walk off to his room when he sharply turned to face Yui.

“Well? Are you coming or not?” He snapped.

Yui yelped suddenly and quickly covered her mouth to suppress the noise. She was extremely sensitive to Reiji’s tone, and knew that tonight he was in a very agitated state, which meant the worst for her. She walked briskly to catch up to Reiji and gave a passing glance to Ayato. He got up from the ground where Reiji threw him and glared at Yui, his eyes similar to that of a killer. Her face had flushed at his harsh stare and she looked down to avoid his murderous gaze. She could feel his eyes burning on her back, as if he were scorching a hole right through her, while she walked in quick succession to avoid having Reiji do something similar to her.


	5. Reiji's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji interrogates Yui in his room.

Yui learned how to predict the behaviors of the brothers she lived with, and could easily avoid getting into serious trouble depending on what their mood was like. However, it was very hard to distinguish what Reiji’s personality was since he was so unpredictable and could control his emotions with ease. Only an imbecile would be fooled by his devilish charm and dazzling smile. 

On the outside, he may seem charismatic and act like the perfect gentleman, but Yui knew and experienced the true monster that lay beneath the hidden façade. It was only a matter of time before she understood what he needed from her. The last couple of times she was summoned to his room only ended in disaster, and with her barely alive. Out of all the Sakamakis, she knew that he was the most cruel and inhumane, and she prayed the entire time as she walked silently behind him that his reasoning would be quick and simple. They came upon his room and he allowed her entry inside, only to be reminded that going into his room is like walking through death’s door. She quietly sat in a vacant armchair and carefully awaited for him to finish brewing his tea as he sat down and placed his tea set on the table between them.

Yui knew that Reiji never made tea for her. In fact, the only time she had ever had the privilege of drinking anything he made was so he could test out certain poisons and chemicals, with her as the guinea pig. There was no escaping Reiji when he was in an experimenting kind of mood, and Yui could only watch in silence how he would observe her and document all her symptoms, as if she were some sort of lab rat. She grimaced at the thought, then hurriedly turned her attention back to Reiji. She needed all the concentration she could muster if she wanted to make it out of his room alive, especially with that act of hostility he showed toward Ayato earlier. She noticed that he only had one teacup on the tray, and that he was drinking it contently.

_ Good, at least he isn’t wanting to test his poisons. _ She pondered. Yui exhaled slowly, yet knew she couldn’t loosen up completely until she figured out what he wanted from her…this time.

Reiji took a sip of his tea and set it back on the tray. He crossed his leg and folded his hands on his lap, as he bore his vampiric gaze onto Yui’s fear-stricken face. It was an intimidation tactic that he used quite often, especially when he was about to interrogate someone. Yui had been living with them for several months now, yet he only had to use the simplest of methods to get her to open up to him when he needed information. It was just like shooting fish in a barrel, yet afterwards, he could easily slice up Yui and feast on the delicious blood that lay dormant inside her body. He knew she was aware that he needed to speak with her, but he never spoke first. In order to tear her apart mentally, he needed to enforce his authority and prove to her that only he himself truly owned her. She was nothing but a mere slave, yet because she was dim-witted and  lacked any type of class, he had to conduct these interventions in order to remind her of his superiority. Reiji watched as she shuffled her feet and fiddled with her fingers in anticipation, the deafening silence between them already starting to disassemble her defenses. He only continued staring at her until she finally cracked.

“U-um…R-Reiji-san? What did you need to see me about?” She asked, reluctantly.

_ Step one completed _ .  _ Now we can begin _ .

Reiji raised an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes narrowing. He saw how Yui was trying to keep herself together, but was failing miserably. Beads of sweat were already starting to collect on her forehead, the smell of her perspiration intensifying the room. She was trembling slightly, but it was all too visible for him. His face was devoid of all emotion, yet on the inside he was enjoying the situation immensely.

“I wanted to ask about your whereabouts this evening.” He spoke in a calm voice, yet it caused Yui to flinch rather harshly, another effect of his daunting ploys he so enjoyed. She put on a forced smile in a desperate attempt to cover up her previous reaction, only to have Reiji chastise her for her dreadful behavior.

“Fix your shirt.” He seethed, his voice dripping with venom. “Honestly, how can you parade around with your clothes left open like that? Have you no  _ shame _ ?”

Yui frantically began closing her blouse and adjusting her ribbon into a bow once again. Reiji watched her in feigned interest as she sloppily attempted to button her shirt, but was having more trouble than normal, the reason being she was under surveillance by his judgmental gaze. He interrupted her once she was finally able to pull herself together.

“So, what is your answer? Good grief, it amazes me how completely inept you are at conversation. You have already wasted my time with your disheveled appearance, and now you are refusing to answer my question, as if you had the gall to assume you have the upper hand here? How  _ conceited _ are you?”

Yui squeezed her eyes shut, the consistent verbal attacks on her were cutting her deep, worse than any physical mark could make. She desperately tried to remain calm, but Reiji was making it impossible. His constant bashing would have certainly torn her apart before, but for some reason, she was doing her absolute best to resist. Yui couldn’t figure out if it was because she didn’t want Reiji to know exactly what had happened to her, or if she suddenly felt like she wasn’t as  _ broken _ as she once was. Whatever the reason, she grasped onto that remaining hope that was slowly giving her the strength she needed to overcome whatever Reiji had planned for her.

Reiji easily picked up on the change in Yui’s demeanor. His eyes widened as he noticed how quickly she pulled herself together, sitting back against his armchair and placing her hands into her lap, her face poised and serene. It was as if she were silently challenging him and tried to beat him in his own scheming. And her eyes. Those  _ eyes _ . Her eyes held an almost somber, vague expression, as if she actually felt sorry for him. Sorry for the way he had treated her, and worse yet, like she actually  _ forgave _ him altogether. He only remembered one pair of eyes that did that to him, and he swore he would never let someone look at him like that ever again.

He wanted to tear those eyes right out of her skull.

Before he could act to switch the direction of the thick atmosphere in his favor, Yui spoke.

“I apologize, Reiji-san. I understand you were only concerned with where I was. Before coming back to the mansion, I was involved in a game Laito had set up for Ayato and me. That was the reason why I took so long to get back.” Yui replied calmly.

Reiji’s eye twitched, but he settled it by adjusting his glasses to distract himself from the anger that was slowly beginning to leak out. He exhaled through his nostrils, resorting back to his calm demeanor, before responding to Yui’s confession. Reiji chuckled, as he thought back to the last time someone was able to get him this worked up over nothing.

“Concerned? Hardly. It’s laughable to think that I, of all people, would care about your well-being. I am simply asking because you seem to be withholding something from me…about a  _ change _ you’ve recently acquired.” Reiji took another sip of his tea, mildly impressed with how simple it was to sway the control of the conversation back in his favor. He would admit that even though Yui was somehow able to get a little under his skin, he quickly grew tired of it, and was now interested in what she had to say on the matter.

Yui frowned, puzzled by his latest question. She was worried at first that he wanted information on the details of her tardiness, but now she had absolutely no idea what he was referring to.

“I’m sorry, Reiji-san. I’m not sure what you’re talking about. What change do you mean?”

Reiji cocked his head slightly, analyzing her. He knew she didn’t know what he was hinting at, but of course he wasn’t going to flat out tell her of her recent…development. Only keen vampire senses would be able to pick up on the slightest  _ alteration _ of her blood. And it wasn’t just the blood itself, but the fact that in a few short hours playing around with the triplets, her blood had completely replenished itself. Reiji had always dealt with her anemic episodes, what with her pitiful excuse for a body, she could be drained rather quickly, so he was always supplying her with medicines to aid in her blood reproduction. But never had he sensed her blood fully replenished as it was right now. There was no scientific explanation that could be responsible for the rapid restoration, and if there was, he would have already found it.

However, that was the least of his concerns. The other issue he noticed was that even though her anemia was completely cured, she also showed no physical marks of ever being bitten. Vampire bites were extremely difficult to heal, even if you possessed the best immune system. The mark of a vampire was an almost sacred act, and purposely could not heal in order to show physical evidence of possession with the prey involved. Yet the more Reiji scanned over Yui’s exposed skin, he noted she had no traces of bite marks, or any wound for that matter. Although this bothered his vampire side more than it should, his logical side was taking over, and he was more intrigued with how she was able to do this, and wanted to find the source, so he could properly experiment.

Reiji let out a deep sigh, his eyes closed, understanding that even she had no knowledge of how she attained her newfound ability. Even though he knew talking to her would be a waste of his time, he also took into consideration how fortunate he was to have her here with him, completely unmarked and untouched. He grinned maliciously, baring his fangs, his predatory side now fully engaged with the thought of breaking her skin to feast on her blood. The thought gave him an immediate high, and it only polished his ego, convincing him that he is her one true master. He noticed her shifting uncomfortably, and knew she was more than eager to leave. He stood up, and with his impressive speed, latched onto her arm and threw her on the couch, as he hovered over her. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to truly mark her as his, and he would make sure it would forever be ingrained into her mind as well.

Yui screamed at Reiji’s sudden action and stared up at him, the pounding in her heart reaching her ears. His eyes were glazed over with an animal-like lust, and she knew all too well what was on his mind. All the brothers had the same crazed look to their eyes when they were about to bite her, and Reiji’s was no different. Her eyes held a pleading look, yet she knew it was futile. Reiji easily parted her legs with his knee so he could lean in closer, his face just inches away from her own. Yui’s heart jumped to her throat when he spoke.

“I’m not sure how, or  _ what _ you came across, but nonetheless…” He placed his mouth on the crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply, causing Yui to shudder. “It would appear that it hasn’t had a negative effect in the slightest.” He opened his mouth, hissing, and plunged his fangs into Yui’s shoulder.

Yui cried out from the pain, the burning sensation of her blood being sucked out causing tears to spill down her face.

“R-Reiji-san….please…it hurts!” She begged, her lip quivering.

Reiji devoured her for a while before lifting his head to meet her pain-stricken eyes. He chuckled evilly, as Yui’s blood dripped down the side of his mouth, the droplets staining her shirt.

“Was that plea for mercy supposed to  _ entice _ me? As usual, your attempts at seduction are sorely lacking.” He breathed huskily as he placed his mouth next to her ear, her body trembling from the uncertainty he used to manipulate her with.

“However, you  _ are _ welcome to try again. I’ll make sure you know how to please me…the night is young, after all. Prepare yourself.”

He bit roughly into Yui’s neck, making her shout again, her breathing hitched in her throat. Reiji groaned loudly into her neck, as the thick blood poured effortlessly into his mouth. Yui winced and looked up at the ceiling, the agony all too apparent in her eyes. He began to meticulously undo her clothing that she took the time to fix for him before. She closed her eyes when he easily disrobed her, and began to do the same for himself, while he continued biting her in different spots, his sole purpose to mark her until she collapsed from blood loss.

It would be a long night after all.

 

*********

 

Yui was startled from her daydream when a classmate started yelling, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Komori-san! You’re bleeding!” Yelled a concerned student.

“Eh?” Yui placed her hands on her cheeks and neck, feeling for any sign of blood. The student pointed towards the middle of her face, the realization dawning on Yui instantly. She checked her upper lip and saw that blood was coming from her nose. Yui grabbed a handkerchief from her bag, and stood up, excusing herself from the classroom to make her way to the nurse’s office.

Yui pressed the tissue firmly to her nose as she took off sprinting towards the school clinic. Her eyes filled with tears, yet she couldn’t pinpoint the reason for why she was crying. It was common for her to break down in tears often, since it was the only release she had. Yui quickly turned a sharp corner down the corridor when she ran into someone, both of them falling to the ground while a dozen papers flew everywhere in the air.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Yui held her head in agony, the collision being too much on her weakened state at the moment. She realized what she had done and frantically started picking up the papers that scattered all over the floor from the accident.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Are you alright? I hope I didn’t hurt you. Here, let me help you pick up your papers. I’m so, so sorry.” She panicked, and started cursing her lack of attention, upset that she had hurt someone in the process of her self-loathing.

“Haha, you are the same as ever! Always apologetic, even if it wasn’t your fault.” Chimed a female voice.

Yui paused in her attempt to pick up the remaining papers and looked up at the person she bumped into. That familiar smile with freckles coating her cheeks, and auburn hair pulled neatly into two pigtails graced Yui’s presence. Yui’s eyes widened and she jumped up excitedly.

“Sister Katya?! What are you doing here?” exclaimed Yui.

The nun was laughing at the girl’s reaction, and also stood up to join Yui.

“I do apologize, Yui! Thank you for at least helping me pick up my papers.”

Yui smiled and handed over the stack of papers to Sister Katya. She rubbed the back of her head shyly.

“It’s no trouble, Sister! I, too, wasn’t paying attention and….oh?” Yui peered behind the nun and looked to see a boy hovering behind the red head.

Katya picked up on her silence, and turned around, pulling the boy forward in between them.

“Oh, where are my manners? Yui, this is Tao. Tao, this is my new friend, Yui!” She beamed.

Yui was a bit apprehensive when she noticed Tao’s appearance. He was the same height, with inky short black hair. His unkempt hair completely covered his eyes, and he was adorned with lip piercings and large earrings that stretched his ear lobes. Yui could tell he didn’t belong to Ryoutei Academy based on his uniform alone, but knew that he wouldn’t get very far with a controversial look like his. Still, she was polite and held out her hand, which he accepted and shook it firmly. She was slightly suspicious, but for some reason, she was able to sense an evil energy radiating off of the boy. Yui shook her head and decided to dismiss the feeling, since she did her best to not judge others based on their appearance.

“Nice to meet you, Tao-kun.” She smiled gently.

Tao didn’t respond, but only nodded in her direction before turning around to gather the papers that Sister Katya had. Yui also noted that Sister Katya wasn’t in her traditional church clothing, but instead wore the female version of the uniform Tao had. They both had purple bands wrapped around their arms, with little symbols of black stars and crosses with a large “V” in the middle.

“Um…Sister Katya? Do you go to school nearby?” Yui asked.

Sister Katya turned around and extended her arm out to Yui, proudly showing off her band. “Why, yes! The Church of St. Velasco has a prestigious program for students who wish to join the order. Tao and I both go to school there.” She handed Yui a paper they were carrying. “If you want to know more about our school, you can come out to an event we’re hosting this weekend! We’re passing fliers around to neighboring academies so that everyone can come and learn what we have to offer and to get to know one another!” She gave Yui a radiant smile.

Yui graciously accepted the flier, until the bell rang and she jumped in surprise.

“Oh! I have to hurry. I’m sorry, Sister.” She bowed respectfully. “Thank you for the flier! I’ll read it and see if I can attend. I hope I can see you soon!” She waved to the pair and took off in the direction of the clinic.

The foreign students stared after Yui as she ran down the hall, Sister Katya sniggering softly.

“Yeah Tao- _ kun _ , hopefully we can see her soon, too.” She gave Tao a teasing glance, who only returned her gesture by shoving her lightly against her shoulder.

“She’s the one I was telling you about.” She told her friend, who was listening to her attentively. “Do you think she’ll really come?”

Tao looked towards the place where Yui had left before crumpling a paper he had in his hand, and holding it away from him. The scrunched up ball burst into flames and disintegrated easily in the palm of his hand. Katya went to stand next to him as she grasped his arm, the ash slowly falling from his grip.

“Hmm…you’re right, as usual. If this plan doesn’t get her to come willingly to us, then we’ll just have to take her by force.”


	6. A Sweet Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui has a run in with Kanato.

Yui was so excited that she could barely contain herself. She was thrilled to bump into Sister Katya again, even if it was for a brief moment. Her mood immediately improved during the school day, especially since she didn’t seem to be accosted at all by the vampires. Yui had hid the flier in her locker, and waited until after school to read it. She knew that Reiji had a strict schedule when it came to being at the limo right after school ends, but she let him know beforehand that she had taken on some extra assignments for her teacher, so she wouldn’t be able to meet them after school.

Reiji sighed deeply once Yui explained the situation to him.

“Honestly, what made you think you are capable of completely finishing these tasks?” He demanded.

Yui averted his gaze by looking to the side. She did her best to control the fear building inside her because she knew that this was a lie. It was terrifying enough to be in Reiji’s presence, but to also deceive him was something that had never crossed her mind. But, for the first time, she needed some time to herself and decided to just go through with it.

“Well, I believe I can, Reiji-san. If I wasn’t capable, I assume the teacher would have never asked me to do so in the first place.” She breathed shakily.

Reiji looked at her curiously. Yui held her breath, hoping that he would believe this lie and leave her be. She didn’t want to be around him any longer than she had to.

“So I see…I suppose it cannot be helped then.  _ Do _ try to avoid getting yourself caught in ill-informed agreements. The next time this happens without my permission, you will be thoroughly disciplined. Do I make myself clear?” He ordered.

Yui bowed respectfully. “Y-Yes, Reiji-san. I understand. Thank you for allowing me to do this.” Without looking back up at him, Yui bolted down the corridor, and into her previous class to hide. She clutched her chest, her heart beating rapidly, and closed her eyes. She had never lied to him, or anyone for that matter. But if she wanted to continue her relationship with Sister Katya, and most importantly the church, she needed to be deceitful if she had any hope of living her life the way she wanted, and not by the vampire’s standards.

Some time had passed before Yui quietly opened the door to check the hallways. It was clear, but she didn’t feel quite safe. Once word got out that she had to stay behind at school, it turned into an invitation for the triplets to also wander around in order to pounce on her when she least expected it. Yui silently walked through the halls, observing her surroundings carefully, making sure to not make a mistake and become a target. Luckily nothing happened to her, and she made it to her locker in one piece. She opened her locker door and with a trembling hand, pulled out the neon purple flier she hid from prying eyes. Yui ran her fingers through the flier’s material, feeling the texture, since it didn’t feel like an ordinary piece of paper. Nonetheless, she pushed the thought aside and opened it to reveal the words she so desperately waited to read all day.

 

★★ ✞ ★★

The Church of St. Velasco

**“Commit your work to the Lord, and your plans will be established.” Proverbs 16:3**

_ The parish of St. Velasco welcomes you! We will be hosting a wide variety of events to celebrate the grand opening of our new educational program. Come out and join the fun by learning about our church’s extracurricular activities and programs, volunteer opportunities, and classes to help you advance to the next level! Entertainment will be provided by the nuns of St. Velasco, along with music, food, and games. There are no restrictions, everyone is welcome to attend! _

_ The festivities will begin on Saturday the 14 _ _ th _ _ at 11:00 am. _

 

Yui continuously re-read each word on the advertisement, then flipped to the back, checking to see if there was anything else written on it. Disappointed, she folded the paper, and placed it back inside her locker, a trick she learned to do since the triplets were notorious when it came to barging in her room and going through her personal belongings at the mansion. She left her most valued treasures here in her locker to prevent them from being stolen or thrown away, since the vampires had no sense of civility. Yui sighed as she walked out of the building and glanced up at the clear night sky, deep in thought.

_ I can’t believe they didn’t put an address. How will I be able to find it? _ She wondered. She shook her head in frustration, her thoughts quickly filling with doubt.

_ It’s not like I would be able to go, anyway. Reiji-san has already made it clear that I can’t do anything without his permission. He’d have a fit if I asked him to go to a church event, of all things. _

Yui was walking on the sidewalk when a peculiar smell caught her attention. She stopped and inhaled deeply, the enticing smell of something sweet radiating through the air. She noticed a bakery just down the corner of the street, and quickened her pace to have a glance inside. Yui looked through the window and noticed a baker who had just come out with a fresh batch of cookies in the shape of little bears. Elated, she went inside to purchase a bag of the delicious treats and stored them in her backpack, keeping them safe until she got back home.

She made it back to the mansion safely, and peered through the door before entering. It was unusual for the mansion to be empty at this time of night, so she decided to venture into the kitchen. Yui took the bag of fresh cookies from her backpack and began placing them on a baking pan. Even if the vampires tortured her relentlessly, she was still brought up with decent manners, and enjoyed going out of her way to share sweets with the rest of the household. Yui had no idea that she wasn’t alone though as a pair of sinister eyes watched her while she prepared the treats in the kitchen. Yui picked up the pan and began to turn to place them on the table when she bumped into something.

“Ah!! Oh, Kanato-kun, I didn’t know anyone was in here.” She yelled, startled.

Kanato was sitting atop the table, mindlessly swinging his legs back and forth when he glared at Yui.

“Could you please refrain from making that awful sound?” He sighed in annoyance. “I was just sitting here quietly, and now that’s been completely ruined.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to resolve the tension building between herself and the purple-haired vampire. Kanato was prone to extreme mood swings, and Yui didn’t want to be on the receiving end if he happened to be in a bad one. Kanato observed her and narrowed his eyes, his glare fixated on her tense form.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked her in an accusing manner.

“Eh? What do you mean? Tell you about what?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Kanato jumped off the table and started walking towards her, making Yui back up against the counter, entrapping her like a cornered animal.

“Do you think I’m stupid? Do you honestly think you can hide something like that from me?” He pointed straight at her. Yui looked down at her shirt, completely baffled by Kanato’s accusation.

“I-I’m sorry, Kanato-kun. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She gave him a pleading look, but her eyes fell on the pan of cookies just out of her reach on the table. Yui looked back to Kanato and cautiously scooted along the counter towards the table, the vampire eyeing her movements with his intense gaze.

Yui grabbed the pan and held it up before Kanato, hoping it would lighten his mood. “I brought some cookies, Kanato-kun! You can have as many as you like.”

Kanato glowered at Yui, slightly shrinking back as he squeezed Teddy before smacking the pan of cookies out of Yui’s hands, the remains shattering all over the floor as the pan hit the ground with a loud  _ pang _ . Yui screamed and held her hands against her chest, cowering in fear.

“I don’t want your excuses!! You think you can distract me with something as disgusting as those cookies?” He screamed. Yui flinched terribly and held her head down, her hair falling loosely around her to shield her face.

That act alone set Kanato completely over the edge. He charged up to Yui, grabbing her chin and roughly pulling it up to meet his eyes.

“How  _ stupid _ can you be? Do I have to keep explaining things to you?!” He ripped Yui’s uniform, exposing her chest. “This!  _ This _ . Why are there no marks on you? It’s like you completely erased them! Like you wanted to get rid of them…. _ hic _ …and me.”

Kanato’s bottom lip was trembling and did his best to control the tears flowing down his cheeks. He squeezed Teddie, shocked that Yui would do something as heinous as figuring out a way to remove the bite marks from her body. It didn’t matter to him if she were covered with other bites, that wasn’t the point. The main issue was that she purposely did something to remove any sign that she was their prey. Even though Kanato wasn’t as extreme as his other siblings when it came to harming Yui and creating those wounds, he knew how to properly mark her so that they both enjoyed it. Now that he couldn’t see his personal signature, he felt conflicted, and betrayed, like the time they spent together making those lovely impressions on her skin was all a lie. As if he meant nothing to her. It was something that Kanato could not forgive, and he was going to make sure that this time around, the symbolism of their unique relationship would show…permanently.

While Yui stood there, a confused expression washed over her face, he immediately ceased his crying, and placed Teddie on the table next to him. Kanato had a determined look on his face, which only caused Yui to be completely paralyzed in fear. He enjoyed watching her tremble before him as he plotted his next move.

Yui acted recklessly and tried to bolt out the kitchen door, yet Kanato anticipated her reaction. He easily side-stepped her and grabbed her upper arm, throwing her body hard onto the floor. She scrambled to get up and away from him, but when she tried to raise herself, her foot slipped on some of the broken cookie pieces, and she fell hard on her butt, eliciting another scream from her mouth.

Kanato’s mouth twisted into a malicious grin as he broke out laughing hysterically, reveling in the hilarity of Yui’s futile attempts to escape.

“Ahahahaha, Yui-san! You look so miserable! It’s absolutely wonderful.” He gave her a tender smile.

Yui looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes, as she did her best to prevent herself from crying. It was impossible to hold it in, so she started hiccupping and allowed herself to let her emotions speak for her.

Kanato widened his eyes when he saw her crying, the damage she was experiencing igniting a fire within him. He teleported automatically to her and pinned her down, holding her arms above her head. She screamed again, yet this time her shrill sounds didn’t bother him as much as it did before. He easily covered her lips with his own as he moaned into her mouth, the intoxicating smell of her fear filling his nostrils. Yui winced as Kanato pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, yet she couldn’t return it with the same intensity he had. Her mind had completely shut down, so she allowed him to do whatever he pleased with her, in hopes that the situation would end quickly.

The vampire broke the kiss as he stared down at her, his face almost resembling a loving expression. “Ahh, Yui-san! Please let me see you cry some more. You look so pathetic when you cower in fear like that.” He leaned into her again, catching the remaining droplets of tears with his tongue, as he licked teasingly up her cheek, planting small kisses on her eyes. He slid his tongue possessively all over her face making sure to completely coat her skin in his saliva.

“Mmm, so sweet. You’re making such a nice expression. Hey…I’ll forgive you for what you did if you let me mark you again, okay?” Kanato brushed his lips lightly against Yui’s hardened mouth, her face devoid of all emotion. He opened his mouth to reveal his sharp canines, and tenderly grazed his fangs down her neck, until his mouth was positioned over her shoulder.

“Why is it that your face, twisted in agony, can be so enticing? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take my time tonight. We both have to make sure that my marks stay engraved in your skin, forever.”

He pierced her skin with his fangs, doing his best to withhold the pressure behind his bite. It still caused Yui to release an agonizing yell, as she writhed underneath him, the pain burning in her shoulder as she felt the blood drain out of her and into his mouth. She peered over next to them and focused on the onlooker that sat above them on the table. Teddie was overseeing the display, and it oddly comforted Yui, knowing that within the stuffed bear’s gaze there was nothing but a hollow emptiness. She clung onto that feeble idea as Kanato slowly drained her into unconsciousness


	7. Mansion Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is visited by a familiar face and makes a plan to leave the Sakamaki mansion.

Yui laid spread out on the kitchen floor for what seemed like several hours. Kanato was true to his word, and spent the entire time marking every inch of her body, leaving her there as punishment for making him have to do the process all over again. He left the kitchen light off, and Yui was at least grateful for that, since her vision was so obscured from blood loss. She closed her eyes, her breathing shallow, and tried to remain calm. It wasn’t until a pair of strong arms came and gently picked her up off the ground and began carrying her to her room. Yui could tell where she was going because she opened her eyes slightly and saw the familiar markings of the corridor ceiling that showed she was being taken there. The individual carrying her placed her tenderly on the bed, being careful to avoid causing anymore injury. Yui reflexively grabbed the person’s arm, not wanting to be left alone, and she did her best to look at her rescuer, even if her vision was waning in and out.

“Su…Subaru….kun?” She whispered the first name that came to mind.

A soft giggle ensued and Yui furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The voice whispered something next to her ear. “Not quite…but I bet you’d have more fun with me.”

“Eh?!” Yui jolted upright and pushed herself back until she hit the headboard. “W-Who are you? What do you want?”

The light switched on and Yui stared dumbfounded at the person in front of her. Standing there with a jubilant smile was none other than Sister Katya. And she was dressed in her traditional nun’s uniform.

“Hello, Yui! I told you we would run into each other again!” She stated proudly, both of her hands placed on her hips.

“But, how did you get in here?! And how did nobody see you??” Yui’s eyes were wide with shock, not believing how she could get inside the mansion without the brother’s picking up on it. They had a way of knowing everything that went on inside these walls.

The nun waved her hands in front of her, trying to calm Yui. “Please, please, one at a time! I know you’re very upset right now, but I need you to calm down.” She sat next to Yui, placing her hands in her lap.

“Now, I’ll explain to you how I got in here when we leave. If you’re feeling up to it, I need you to start packing your belongings, or bring anything you want for the trip.”

Yui gave her a strange look before responding. “What exactly do you mean? Are we supposed to be going somewhere?”

The redhead turned to Yui, her blue eyes shining brightly. “But of course! Did you not want to come to our events at the church?”

Yui looked away, her eyes coated in sadness. “I really do, but you see, I won’t be able to go.”

Katya clicked her tongue a few times. “And why is that? Because of  _ them _ ?” She pointed her cane towards the door. “You see Yui, sometimes in life we have obstacles that are put on our path to righteousness. If we wish to overcome these deterrents, then we have to take that first step in overcoming our fears so that we may be graced with the divine entity we are so blessed to have.” She opened her hands out in an expressive manner. “As long as we keep our faith in God, we shall always conquer over evil.”

Yui suddenly felt a glowing heat building inside her chest. It wasn’t painful, but it was the faith she had come to believe her entire life since she was a little girl. Sister Katya’s spiritual speech had sparked a burning sensation Yui hadn’t felt in a long time. She agreed and the nun clapped in rejoice.

“Oh, how wonderful! Now, take all the time you need. Remember to only bring the things you want, no rush. I’m going to stand guard outside the door and make sure everything is safe.”

Sister Katya was walking towards the door when Yui reached out for her. “Sister! But…what would happen if someone saw you? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

The nun turned around and gave Yui a sly grin and pointed to herself. “See me? Silly Yui. If that last boy from the church couldn’t see us, what makes you think they’ll see me now?” She giggled.

Yui made an “O” with her mouth, recalling the church incident when Laito wasn’t able to see them when he broke inside. She shook her head, feeling silly for doubting Sister Katya’s sincerity.

“Of course, Sister. I remember now. I’ll get ready.” The nun left Yui in the privacy of her room, and Yui began to pack her things. She didn’t have very many sentimental items, since they were all left in her locker at school, but she made sure to grab the same stuff she had when she first came to the mansion. Once she was done, she silently slipped out of her bedroom. She noticed that Sister Katya wasn’t waiting right outside her door, so she quietly left the safety of her room to venture out into the foyer.

_ Maybe she’s waiting for me at the entrance _ . Thought Yui.

Unfortunately, the nun was nowhere to be found. Yui was beginning to panic now, and she wanted to try and shout for her, but realized how dangerous that idea seemed. She began pacing back and forth at the doors, silently praying that Sister Katya would return swiftly. She was startled when she heard a piercing noise coming from one of the hallways.

“ _ KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! _ ”

Yui reacted quickly and bolted down the hallway to find the source of the scream. The sound of that wailing was traumatizing, and Yui knew that something had happened to Sister Katya. She stopped right in front of the room where her screams were coming from, but stopped reluctantly when she realized what would be on the other side of the door.

_ This is the door that leads to Kanato’s wax dolls. _

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the door open, running inside. After what Sister Katya did for her, she had no choice but to repay the favor. She saw the red-headed nun kneeling on the floor, holding her head as she let out agonizing yells.

“What….what  _ is _ this place?! Who could do such an unholy thing to these...these... KYAAAAAAA!!!”

The nun threw herself down in front of one of the wax dolls, supporting herself by holding onto the woman’s feet. She wept uncontrollably, her whole body shaking in fear and disgust.

“I’ll KILL whoever did this! The heinous crimes that have been committed here…I’ll make sure they’ll pay. THEY’LL ALL PAY!!!” Her screams were getting louder and louder every time she spoke, and Yui took it upon herself to calm the petrified nun. She picked Sister Katya up from the wax doll, and held her close, shielding her face as the soulless brides gazed down at them.

“Sister, please! We have to go! Your screaming will wake up the whole house. Please, just come with me.” She begged, the nun trembling uncontrollably against her. Yui hoisted the nun off the ground, making her way towards the door so they both could get out of that terrible room. The nun was able to calm down slightly and they both made it safely to the entrance where Yui’s packed suitcase stood against the door. She turned the nun around to look at her face, then gasped at what she saw. Katya’s eyes had been completely shrouded over with what looked like a white fog. Her pupils had disappeared, and her once dazzling blue irises were nothing but a pale blue replacement…as if she herself were a ghost.

Sister Katya grabbed Yui’s face and brought it closer to hers, speaking in a low, deep tone that was nothing like her natural voice.

“ _ Yui…take us outside this instant _ .” She breathed, a faint blue mist emitting from her mouth.

Yui nodded repeatedly and went to open the door. She held onto the nun’s arm and brought her outside first, along with her belongings. Yui didn’t stop there and made sure to go down all of the steps before turning around to check the nun’s condition. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding furiously in her chest, and put her hand against Sister Katya’s back.

“Ah…Are you… _ hah _ …alright?” Yui exhaled, her breathing ragged.

The nun stood up straight and adjusted her hat, while rearranging the rest of her uniform. She turned towards Yui and gave her a beaming smile, making the peace sign on both hands to show that she had completely recovered from her neurotic episode.

“Yes. I apologize for that, Yui. I seemed to have lost my way for a moment, but you brought me back. I really appreciate you doing that for me.”

Yui gave her an odd look, then bust out laughing. She was holding her stomach since she was laughing so hard, which also caused the nun to join her in her amusement.

“I’m sorry, Sister! I just, I’ve never done something like this before! It’s really quite a rush!” Yui wiped the tear forming at the end of her eye, waiting for her laughter to subside.

Sister Katya placed a hand on Yui’s shoulder, returning her response with a genuine smile. “No no, it’s perfectly fine! But we should hurry if we want to make it to the church in time. Come, this way!” The nun took Yui by the hand and led her in the direction of the forest. Neither Yui nor Sister Katya looked back towards the mansion again, their sights set for what lies ahead of them.

Their escape however, did not go unnoticed. A ruby gaze followed their path meticulously as they got farther and farther from the house. He emanated a low growl, the anger slowly building up inside of him. The onlooker took it upon himself to follow the pair and see what they were up to. Even if it wasn’t remotely interesting, he smiled evilly, getting a kick out of spicing up the night by destroying a few lives along the way.


	8. At the Gates' Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui and Katya finally make it to the church.

The girls continued walking, not running into any more danger after their escape. Yui was unable to figure out where they were since there were no landmarks around that she could identify. They walked farther and farther into the desolate forest, with a terrified Yui trailing behind Sister Katya, who was having a hard time keeping up with the nun since it was so dark. Yui wasn’t able to watch her footing and she tripped over an uprooted tree.

“Ow!” Yui rubbed her leg, worried that she had twisted her ankle. Sister Katya noticed her fall and kneeled down next to her.

“Uh oh, seems you’ve injured yourself. Here. Let me try something.” The nun held her hands above Yui’s ankle, and a blue light shone from both of them. She was muttering something under her breath as the light grew brighter, illuminating in the darkness. Yui stared in awe at the scene, amazed at how she could perform magic like that, and also because the throbbing pain in her injury was lessening by the second, until it disappeared altogether. When Sister Katya finished her chant, the light gradually faded, and her ankle had completely recovered. The nun helped her up to her feet and offered her arm for Yui to hold onto.

“Take my arm. That way I can guide you and you won’t have any more accidents.” She smiled gently.

Yui eagerly took her arm, and they both continued on the path towards the church. It wasn’t until a few minutes had gone by that Yui was becoming more anxious about where she was going. After witnessing Sister Katya and her supernatural abilities, her mind was reeling with questions. During her time spent with the Sakamakis, Yui was accustomed to being denied any and all answers if she were to ask anything regarding them as vampires. But even though they belittled her and constantly ridiculed her, she never lost her spirit when it came to figuring things out for herself. She didn’t know how to put into words the questions she had, yet it was the nun herself that broke the silence.

“You seem awfully quiet. Is there anything on your mind?” Asked Katya, her face turned towards Yui.

Yui widened her eyes, then cleared her throat and nodded her head.

“Yes…well.” She started, but she didn’t quite know what to ask.

“You want to know what I am, is that correct?” Katya chimed in.

Yui stopped, making Katya slow her pace. Katya placed two hands on Yui’s shoulders to show that she meant her no harm.

“Don’t worry, Yui! I did tell you that I would explain everything once we got out of there, and we did! So you can ask me anything you want, and I’ll be completely honest with you. It’s the least I could do after all that you’ve been through.” She said in a comforting manner.

Yui smiled and agreed, grateful to be finally getting some answers.

“Well…I first wanted to ask about you. What did you do to protect us that night in my father’s church? Are you a human, or something else? And how did you know where I live?” Yui blurted out.

Sister Katya held her hands up in a stopping motion. “Please, please, one at a time! I’ll answer them all…I just hope you won’t think any less of me when I do.” She reached to touch Yui’s face, carefully concentrating on her facial expressions.

Worried that she may have upset her only friend, Yui bowed respectfully, to show that no matter how different she may be, she could never be upset with the person who saved her life up until now.

“Yes, Sister. I’m sorry. I won’t run away or anything. I want to hear what you have to say.”

The nun clapped her hands together joyfully. “Excellent! Now, as to how I protected you back in the church? I only hid our energies so that  _ terrible _ boy wouldn’t notice us. You’d be surprised how easy it is to fool vampires. Even one as strong as him.” She rolled her eyes in response.

Yui stared solemnly at Sister Katya’s realization. “You…you knew he was a vampire?”

The nun shot Yui a condescending look, clearly offended at the statement.

“How could he not be? When I took you inside the church that night, you were practically  _ covered _ in those ghastly bite marks. I just couldn’t leave you to suffer, so I made sure to clean up those wounds as best as I could. That way if you were attacked again, the marks wouldn’t stay on!” She smiled, proud of what she did for Yui.

Yui raised her eyebrows in surprise, her hand reaching for her neck. “So…YOU were the one that caused my marks to go away after I was bitten each time?” She asked, astonished.

Katya giggled. “Yes! That was me! Big help, right?” She joked.

Yui blushed furiously, and gave a shy smile. “Is it the same way you healed my ankle, too?”

The nun smiled and nodded. “Do you have any more questions I can answer?”

Yui thought for a moment before answering. “Yes! How exactly did you know where I live? Even I have trouble finding it sometimes…” She trailed off.

Sister Katya smirked. “Well, that’s easy! I gave you a tracking device of sorts.”

_ A tracking device? _ Thought Yui. “But…what did you give me? The only thing I remember you handing me was the…” She stopped mid sentence, realizing now how she was able to find her. The purple flier. The nun had a look of satisfaction on her face when she noticed Yui figuring out her methods rather quickly.

“You are very clever, Yui. Now, is there anything else?” She raised an eyebrow, her lips spreading into a sly grin.

Yui shook her head in agreement, her voice taking a serious tone. “What–” She swallowed before continuing. “What are you?”

Sister Katya walked up to Yui, her breath tickling Yui’s face as she answered. “I’ll answer that one when we get to the church. Unless you really want to know now?” She closed her eyes halfway, a teasing expression coating her face.

Yui gasped and moved back, creating distance in between them. Her cheeks were pink from the close encounter. “U-Um, we can wait until we get there! I can be patient.” She stammered.

The redhead giggled, amused at Yui’s reactions. “Well, that’s a short-lived statement, because if you look behind you, we’re already there.” She pointed directly behind Yui, who quickly turned around to see the most extravagant building she had ever seen.

They stood in front of black steel gates, which opened automatically to allow them inside the grounds. The girls both stepped inside and Yui was able to get a better look at the bewitching church before her.

For a building hidden deep inside the woods, the architecture seemed even more ancient and longstanding than the forest itself. The grey stones that held the cathedral in place were coated in vines that climbed to the top of the roof, engulfing the entire structure in an earthly shield, as if it were resisting to keep the church grounded. Yui continued walking with Katya leading the way, and Yui noticed how dull and lifeless the stained-glass windows were in comparison to the only object that gleamed brighter than anything else in the area. An enormous letter “V” stood out prominently above the doors that lead inside the church, and was in direct alignment with the moon. The light from the celestial body shone iridescently against the symbol, making it glow with a faint aura that seemed to make it come to life. Yui was captivated by the sheer power of the church, until Sister Katya brought her out of her distraction, and ushered her inside through the main entrance.

It was completely obscure inside the church, more so than outside. Sister Katya told Yui to wait at the entrance, and shut the doors behind them. Suddenly, flames flickered in unison around the walls, signaling that someone had entered the church. Yui could now see that the interior contrasted greatly compared to the exterior. The walls were covered in a deep mahogany wood, and were in immaculate condition. The carpeting was a dark maroon color, eerily similar to the color of blood, which led straight down the middle to the altar. A large cross was located behind the altar, the fire from the torches behind it casting an ominous shadow on the floor, in between the pews. Yui also noticed another shadow that illuminated on the floor as well, and looked behind her to see what caused it. A peculiar stained-glass window sat above the double doors as a beam of moonlight shone through it, casting another shadow on the floor. Only this wasn’t a symbol that Yui was familiar with seeing in a church. The window was in the shape of a giant star, with lines running through it. Yui had never seen something like that before, but she remembered the same symbols from the flier, and from the arm band Katya wore.

_ It must have something to do with this specific church _ . Yui thought to herself.

“So, what do you think?” Katya questioned. “Feeling better now that you’re in a church again?”

Yui beamed and nodded. She began walking down the middle of the church and headed towards the altar. She kneeled down before the massive cross, and bowed her head, her hands clasped together in prayer. Yui was so grateful for being here that tears were streaming down her cheeks, her expression full of appreciation at the opportunity to be herself once again. However, she wasn’t alone in her thoughts when a voice interrupted her mid-prayer.

“And who do we have here?” Said a silky voice.

Yui gasped and looked up to see the woman who just spoke. She was a vision in Yui’s eyes, the nun that stood before her. She had long, silver hair that shimmered like starlight, and a curvaceous figure that would make any man fall to their knees, the way it showed prominently through her robes. The nun kept her eyes closed, yet despite that she smiled warmly at Yui and let out a heavenly laugh, her voice tingling in Yui’s ears.

“Oh my, speechless already? And I didn’t even have to use my cane. How convenient.” She teased.

Yui gulped and stood up quickly. “I-I’m so sorry, I thought we were the only ones here.”

The nun looked directly to the door, as Sister Katya sat in one of the pews, a look of surprise crossing her face.

“Katya, who is this?” Asked the silver-haired nun.

Sister Katya rushed to Yui’s side, hugging her around the shoulder. “Mother Superior! I’m so glad you came! This is the girl I told you about, Komori Yui.” She explained.

Mother Superior brought a curled finger to her lips, her expression deep in thought. “And why did you bring her here? I don’t recall asking you to pick up random strangers and bring them inside the church.”

Her words stung Katya, as her eyebrows furrowed in hurt. “But…I thought you said it was okay to bring her. She wanted to come.” The red-head’s voice became quiet.

Mother Superior sighed. “That still does not explain why you went against the rules and brought in an outsider. I’ve told you this before.” She shook her head in disappointment. “You must take her back to wherever she came from. She is  _ not _ welcome here.” She turned around to walk away when Yui spoke up.

“Please, you must let me stay. Sister Katya risked her life to save me and bring me here. I owe her my life, and I will do all I can to help you and the church. I promise I’ll do my best.” Yui begged.

Mother Superior raised her eyebrows in interest, and turned to face the vibrant young girl before her.

“ _ Promise _ , you say? My dear, everyone knows a promise is only as strong as the person who gives them. And I’m afraid you are not as worthy as you think you are. The convent I run here is made of exceptional girls who wish to pursue the highest forms of themselves. I can tell by looking at you that you have not reach that desired level, and so I have no reason to teach you.” She nodded at Sister Katya next to her.

“Katya, please escort her out. You’ve caused enough trouble for one night.”

Yui had never felt so shocked in her entire life. If you were to combine all the events that happened up until now with the vampires, the rejection and dismay that she felt then couldn’t add up to how she felt at this moment. Her eyes were lifeless and downcast, and Sister Katya had to take her by the arm and lead her to the exit of the church.

“I’m really sorry, Yui. I had no idea this would happen.” She said in a whisper. “I can help you with your stuff if you like?”

Yui didn’t know what to feel, and could only shrug her shoulders in response, as she stepped through the doors and stood outside in the grounds.

“Oh, darn! I forgot something! One second Yui. I’ll be right back. Just wait right here for me.” The nun quickly ran back inside the church, the doors closing behind her, leaving Yui by herself outside to sulk in silence.

Sister Katya quickly ran up to the altar to stand next to Mother Superior, her face full of concern.

“You don’t think she’ll actually leave, do you?” She questioned the head nun.

Mother Superior glanced back at the red-head, her lips forming into a sinister smile.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we? I wonder just how easily she can be swayed into submission. If she can master that, she will indeed make an interesting addition after all.”


	9. The Cat's Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui gets some advice from an unusual source.

Yui walked around the grounds for a bit, trying to clear her mind. She couldn’t contain the deep hurt she felt that seemed to ache straight through her soul. The church property contained a wide variety of flowers that each responded well to the moon light shining upon them. It reminded Yui of the rose garden back at the mansion, so she decided to lose herself in the moment, distracting herself by picking through and smelling the floral scents that surrounded her. It wasn’t until something walked by that quickly brought Yui back to her senses.

“So, that’s it then? You’re just going to wander around here and do nothing for yourself?” Scolded the voice.

Yui turned around quickly, the fear evident in her eyes. “W-Who said that? Who’s there?!” She looked all around her, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice sighed, highly annoyed with her behavior. “I’m down _here_.”

Yui looked down at her feet, and there swishing its tail was a Siamese cat. It looked at her with piercing blue eyes and meowed in response.

“A cat?” Yui shook her head. “I must be going crazy. Cats don’t talk.”

“And how would you know that? Have you actually _tried_ talking to one?” Grumbled the cat.

Yui screamed and walked back, her legs shaking. The cat just shook its head and sighed.

“Based on that reaction, my guess would be no.” It sauntered over to her and looked up, its eyes shining brightly. “Now, as to my previous question. Are you just going to let people walk all over you? Will you do nothing for yourself?”

Yui bore a pained expression on her face, clearly insulted at the cat’s accusation. “What does that mean? I don’t let people walk all over me…do I?” She questioned as she glanced to the side, afraid to even answer her own question.

The cat purred. “Well, to be fair, you humans _are_ more prone to being tricked. Cats have far more superior senses, so it’s understandable for you to allow yourself to fall prisoner to other people’s desires.” The cat licked its paw then wiped its face a bit. “Although, if I were you, I’d want to prove them wrong.”

Yui raised her eyebrows, still suspicious of the creature speaking before her.

“Prove them wrong? How can I do that? I was already told I couldn’t stay here, so how would I be able to convince them otherwise?” Yui asked.

The cat grinned cheekily. “Convincing _them_? Are you, perhaps, referring to the big female? If so she’s quite easy to please…” It trailed off.

Yui was listening attentively. She was confused at whether the cat was speaking of Mother Superior or not. If it was, then the woman wasn’t necessarily large, but she was rather intimidating. Her domineering attitude and towering height and build didn’t make it better, either.

“Please, if you’re willing to tell me, I would very much like to know how to convince her to let me stay.” Yui begged.

The cat sighed again, obviously becoming bored easily. “Well, what would I get in return? What would be in it for me?” It teased.

Yui exhaled, her frustration rising at dealing with the crafty animal. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “I don’t have anything to offer, if that’s what you mean. Nothing of use to you, anyway.”

The cat snickered, its tail swishing back and forth. “Are you absolutely sure about that?”

Suddenly, the cat lunged towards Yui, using her as an accessory to run up her body and jump from her head into a nearby tree. Yui screamed in response, not expecting the cat to go to such lengths to frighten her. She turned around and saw the commotion coming from the tree, as high-pitched mewls and growls resonated from the tree branches. The upheaval finally stopped, and the cat effortlessly hopped down the tree, a large animal caught in between its jaws.

The feline dropped the carcass at Yui’s feet. Yui put her hands to her mouth, the horror clearly showing on her face.

“W-Why did you do that?” She stuttered.

The cat beamed proudly at its recent kill, amused at her disdain. “Is that how you repay someone for saving you?” It spread the animal carcass out to reveal its identity. A massive, black bat was the victim in the feline’s game, and Yui stared dumbfounded at the recently deceased creature.

“Is that…” She stopped mid sentence. _It can’t be a vampire familiar…can it?_

“I don’t normally care for bats. However, this one seemed to be different from the normal bats we get around here. It may have something to do with that _boy_ that followed you here.” It said, nonchalantly.

“Eh? What boy?” Questioned Yui.

The cat nodded its head in the direction behind the tree, and the person following her revealed himself, scowling as he stared at his familiar lying dead on the ground.

“ _Tch_. Fucking cat.” He cursed under his breath.

“Su-Subaru-kun?!” Yui panicked. She made to run but the cat easily stood in her path, blocking her from running any farther.

“What’s the rush? It’s not like he can see us.” It grinned.

Yui raised her eyebrow in confusion, then turned around to watch as Subaru picked up the limp body of his bat familiar. He growled in anger, and roared, releasing his fury on the tree and easily snapping it in two. He then proceeded to run in a different direction, hell-bent on finding the missing girls he was tracking before. Yui stood petrified, pressing her hand to her chest as her heartbeat fluttered uncontrollably out of fear. The cat tenderly brushed itself up against Yui’s legs, marking her with its scent.

“Well, that was quite satisfying. Now, as to what I promised.” It sat before Yui again and purred gently. “If you wish to stay within the church, you should appeal to one thing, and one thing only.”

Yui was fiercely determined to do whatever she needed to stay at the church, and she kneeled down to face the cat, giving it her full attention.

“The big female there?” It said while narrowing its eyes. “She’s only interested in those who dare to challenge her authority. You have to be bold though, or else she’ll see right through you. If you can come up with a way to challenge her, she’ll make it worth your while. She’s got a _thing_ for playing games. Her kind always does.”

Yui stared wide-eyed at the cat, taking in all the information it gave her. She decided to question the cat, still confused about its manner of persuasion.

“When you say her kind what do you mean by that?” She asked.

The cat brought a paw up to its mouth, stifling a laugh. “It’s exactly what I mean. You should always be wary of _her kind_ …they may not always play fair, but at least your life will be spared by vampires if you decide to stay indefinitely.” The feline began to saunter off towards another area of the grounds when Yui stopped it.

“Wait! Thank you. For helping me. I really appreciate it.” She bowed before the cat, the feline swishing its tail in amusement.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. When you made the decision to stay, you fell right into her trap. Just remember that no matter what happens…” It paused, making sure Yui was listening. “That you decide your fate. No one has that right but you.” The cat disappeared in a flash.

Yui inhaled deeply and stared up at the moon. This time she felt more prepared to take responsibility for her own life, and sprinted towards the church, a goal set in mind to make sure she got what she came for. And she wasn’t going to leave until this matter was settled.

Yui burst through the cathedral doors, using all her strength to push through and made a loud entrance. The two nuns turned to face her, as they stared at her from the altar.

“Mother Superior!” Yui yelled. “I’ve come to ask you one more time to let me stay.” Yui’s face was full of determination, and made sure to not let her voice waver, so as not to allow the head nun to deflect her attempts to stay.

“I’m afraid my answer remains the same, dear.” She replied.

Yui was expecting that, and decided to push further. “I have a proposition for you, actually. That is…unless you think it would be too much for you to handle.” Yui quirked an eyebrow to show her authority.

The head nun puffed her chest out, her eyebrows furrowed as a competitive expression coated her pale features.

“A proposition, you say? _Do_ tell, my child. I’m interested to hear what you would have to offer me~” She sang.

Yui exhaled slowly, grateful that she had made it this far. “I understand you said that I had no desire to better myself, so I wouldn’t be able to survive the strict regulations of your church?” The head nun nodded, allowing Yui to continue. “But what if I told you that the reason I came here _was_ to better myself? And in order to do that, I would need your help.”

Mother Superior crossed her arms. “I see…what kind of guidance would you be needing? I have an arsenal of resources, but I don’t know if I can help unless I hear the details of your concern.”

Yui smiled bravely. “I’m sure you’d be more than willing to help me, Mother Superior. You see, Sister Katya _did_ in fact rescue me from the home I was previously at. Before coming here, I was living in a mansion full of bloodthirsty _vampires_.” She made sure to accent that very word before continuing. "And I've come here before you to ask for your assistance. I must become stronger so that I can finally learn how to free myself. I’m tired of being pushed around by others. For once...I just want to have control of my own fate. And to decide my own destiny.”

Yui waited patiently for the head nun’s response, as the nun tapped her chin with her finger, considering Yui’s proposal carefully. She was deep in thought, and Yui began to sweat profusely, worried that her plan might have failed, and that she’d never be able to stay in the church after all.

The head nun glanced at Yui, as her lips spread into a smile.

“I accept.” She stated firmly.

Yui widened her eyes, almost feeling faint since she was so close to losing her grip on the whole situation. “You…you do?” She stammered.

Mother Superior laughed. “Did I stutter, child? I accept your proposition. In fact, one of my specialties is bringing in lost little lambs and helping them find their way~”

Yui smiled brightly and ran to Mother Superior, gripping her hands and kneeling before her. “Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Mother! I will make sure to listen to your instructions and do everything you ask of me.”

The head nun beamed at the blonde girl below her. “Oh my, aren’t you a peach? If only half my girls were as eager to learn as you are!” She replied in a flattering manner.

Katya was smiling uncontrollably, thrilled that Yui was able to stay after all.

“Katya, go and wake up the others. Tell them that we have a new official member of the church. We simply _must_ introduce ourselves.”

Sister Katya raised an eyebrow, eyeing Mother Superior with mutual interest. “Yes, Mother. We must do everything we can for our newest addition.”


	10. The Church of St. Velasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui speaks with Mother Superior about the convent.

The lights flickered around the church while Yui was left alone with Mother Superior. The nun beckoned Yui to come as she patted the seat next to her on the pew. Yui obliged and went to sit next to the mysterious woman, her mind still reeling from the valuable opportunity she was given.

“Now…what did you say your name was again, my dear?” She asked kindly.

Yui smiled gently. “My name is Yui. Komori Yui.”

The silver-haired nun was astonished, completely intrigued that  _ she _ of all people would be the one to waltz into her church. She decided to feign ignorance, so as not to alarm Yui.

“Komori Yui is it? Hmmm. That name sounds oddly familiar to me.” She stated in a dreamy voice.

Yui was so happy to hear that and eagerly volunteered the information that Mother Superior was waiting to hear.

“Maybe you’re aware of Komori Seiji? He’s my father. He’s a priest who used to run a small church not too far from here.”

The nun clasped her hands together. “Oh, but of course! Komori Seiji. I’ve heard of him. He is a well-respected priest, not to mention one of the best vampire hunters ever known.” She trailed off, noticing Yui paying close attention.

“However, if he  _ is _ your father, as you have just said, then…why not ask him for help? Surely he would be a much better candidate in fulfilling your wishes than I ever could.” She placed a hand over her chest in mock disappointment.

Yui looked down, as if the very words stabbed right through her heart. Her blonde locks fell in loose curls around her face as she tried to hold back the tears that were begging to seep through.

“Well you see, it’s not that simple.” She started, her voice wavering.

Mother Superior placed a warm hand on Yui’s back to calm the quivering girl. Yui took a deep breath before starting again.

“My father was called for very important work and had to be relocated to Europe. He…he told me I couldn’t go with him. That I had to stay here.” She paused, her voice going quiet. “Then I was sent to stay with them.”

Mother Superior clicked her tongue and held Yui close, pressing her head against her bosom. “Oh my! Such a terrible ordeal you’ve been through. I can’t imagine what it must be like to lose your father, only to be shipped off to a pit of bloodthirsty creatures. And what of your mother?”

Yui gazed up at her, her features revealing her hurt. “I was told my mother died but…I recently discovered that I was an orphan. I was dropped off at my father’s church, where he took me in and raised me as his own. I never knew my mother.”

The nun gasped, bringing her fingers to her lips. “I’m so sorry, Yui.” She tilted Yui’s chin up to face her. “But not all is lost, my child. It is fate that you were sent here in order to fulfill your destiny. And I, Mother Dahlia, will do my very best to guide you on that path.”

Yui beamed at her. “Is that your name, Mother Superior?”

The nun placed the back of her hand to her mouth, giggling softly. “Why yes it is! I apologize. Mother Superior is the title granted to the head of a convent. My actual name is Mother Shirogane Dahlia. You may call me that if you wish.”

Yui’s smile spread wide so that her teeth were showing. Mother Dahlia looked up towards one of the side doors and clapped her hands as she stood up to take her place at the altar.

“Well, it seems we’re all here! Come and sit down everyone. We must introduce ourselves to the newest member of St. Velasco’s cathedral.”

Yui sat in the front row, and turned to see a line of nuns silently enter the main hall. Yui couldn’t see their faces since they were completely cloaked in their uniforms, and was impressed at how effortlessly they glided in, taking their respectful seats on the first pew while giving their full attention to Mother Dahlia. Yui peered at them noticing how they had the familiar star imprinted on the back of their robes, with the cross symbol on the front lining of their hats. Since she didn’t want to seem rude, Yui raised her hand to get Mother Superior’s attention.

“Yes, Yui?” She responded.

Yui stood up and cocked her head slightly. “Mother Dahlia I wanted to ask you about the symbols of your church.”

The nun raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh? Do go on, child. What symbols are you referring to?”

“I noticed you had stars surrounding the building, and they are also engraved in your uniforms. What do they stand for? Is it because this church works at night?” She asked, innocently.

The other sisters snickered at Yui’s question, but quickly stopped when Dahlia glanced over at them.

“My dear Yui, what an  _ interesting _ notion. Have you never seen a pentagram before?” She pulled at one of the necklaces she wore, showing the star Yui was describing.

Yui shook her head no.

“Well then, I suppose I should explain it. Tell me, what do you know about  _ witchcraft _ ?” She whispered the word, yet it was audible to everyone inside the church.

Yui was caught off guard, wondering what that had to do with anything. “My father never really talked about that. But I suppose if vampires are real, then it would be possible for witches to exist as well.”

The head nun nodded at her response. “I see, well, what if I were to tell you that what you said is true? That witches  _ do _ in fact exist. And there are many more out there than people realize?”

Yui stood up straight, carefully listening to Mother Dahlia’s explanation. The nun continued.

“In fact, witches are so close, that they also live among humans. Living everyday lives like normal people, the only difference being that they can perform magic. Does an idea like that frighten you?”

Yui shook her head furiously, her mind confused at whether the nun was joking or not.

“Well, I mean…fear is caused by ignorance, right? So, if we want to get rid of the fear, we have to conquer the root of the problem. Once the problem is resolved, then it’s only natural to be understanding after that.” Yui spoke softly, as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

The head nun smiled tenderly, her voice taking on an enthusiastic tone. “Why Yui, that is a superb response!”

Yui cut her off gently. “But…this is all hypothetical right? I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever met a real witch before.”

Mother Dahlia chuckled. “Is that all it would take? To meet a real live witch, and then maybe you would reconsider your views?” She came down from the altar to stand in front of the walkway.

“What if I were to tell you that this church was made for exactly that purpose? To house witches and to practice witchcraft?” She cocked her head to the side, patiently waiting for Yui’s answer.

Yui gave a baffled look. “But…it couldn’t be, could it? This is a Catholic Church. Where we teach the word of God. How can it be for witches too?”

Mother Dahlia strolled back up to the altar and opened her hand against the ground. A small staff appeared from her sleeve, as she pulled it out and used it to write a word on the wooden cross.

“I assume you are well versed in English? Do you know what this word means, Yui?” The nun asked her.

Yui nodded carefully. “Yes, a convent is a society of nuns. Female worshippers of a church.”

The nun spun around and crossed two letters out, forming an entirely new word.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what that means.” Yui said quietly.

“The word my dear…is  _ coven _ . A coven is defined as an assembly of witches. So, based on that altered anagram, one could say that you have entered deep in the recesses of an ancient gathering of witches.”

Yui stared wide-eyed at the realization. “So…you’re not actually nuns then? But witches?”

Mother Dahlia grinned. “Actually, we  _ are _ nuns by Catholic standards. But that is not our true purpose. Here we strive to–-.”

“Blimey, is this girl  _ really _ not catching on?” Scowled a frustrated voice. The tallest of the nuns stood up and pulled her hood back. Her long, braided purple hair fell out from her hat as she glared at Yui with piercing green eyes.

Mother Dahlia quirked an eyebrow in interest at the sudden outburst.

“Tell me something, girly. Why is it so hard for you to believe the Catholic Church is an institution that has protected witches for centuries, yet you talk of vampires as if they’re a bloody holy union? That’s crazy talk, that is.” She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for the blonde girl’s response.

Yui was taken aback at the girl’s sudden intrusion, and looked towards the ground. “I-I’m sorry…I honestly didn’t know. I’ve only learned what my father has taught me up until now…this is all new to me.” She shrugged her shoulders.

The nun let out an exasperated sigh. “ _ Spare _ me the sheltered lifestyle speech, it’s a load of bollocks anyhow.” She had teleported easily and gazed down at Yui, the fury blazing in her eyes. “Listen up. If you’re going to stay in this church, know this. There’s a lot of stuff out there that you don’t know about, but you have to be willing to listen to what we say. Those vampires you’re on about? They’re the  _ least _ of your worries. You better make sure you get that head of yours good and willing to learn…or you’ll be crushed just like the rest of them.” She threatened.


	11. Meeting the Convent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui meets the rest of the parishioners.

The girl gave Yui a condescending look, and walked up to the altar and took her place next to Mother Dahlia.

Mother Dahlia glanced towards her companion and turned to face the others. “Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag, let’s all come up here and introduce ourselves!” She beamed.

The rest of the group swiftly went to stand at the altar, forming a single line to face Yui. The girl that had just spoken to Yui started first.

“Sister Shirogane Aida.” She murmured unenthusiastically.

The next girl pulled down her hood, grinning cheekily. Her wavy brown locks cascaded down her shoulders with her amber eyes set ablaze, as if they were on fire.

“ _ Namaste _ , my new friend. I am Sister Shirogane Devi. It’s nice to meet ya!” She winked at Yui.

Yui easily recognized the next nun in line. “ _ Privet! _ Sister Shirogane Katya! But you already knew that, right Yui?”

The last nun pulled down her hood and Yui was shocked to see who it was.

“T-Tao-kun?!” Yui exclaimed. “You’re a  _ nun _ ?”

Tao gave Yui a half smile before nodding to confirm her thinking. The other nuns looked down the line at Tao in confusion.

“Oy, Tao. You let this girl think you’re some kinda bloke? Tch. Daft, that one is.” Aida scolded.

Devi giggled in agreement. “Of course she did, Aida! With those terrible bags for clothes, it’s only natural to think of Tao as a man, heh.”

Tao shot Devi a glare before Katya spoke for her. “Tao says that at least she would let you borrow her clothes if you needed to, but you’re too fat to wear them so they would rip.”

The bindi Devi had in the middle of her forehead glowed a bright red before she marched up to Tao, insulting her back. “ _ Fat?! _ At least I have curves, unlike you who has to live through life like some cartoon stick figure!”

The three of them bickered at each other, while Aida glowered next to them, refusing to participate in the silly argument they were having. Mother Dahlia clapped her hands and they all silenced upon hearing it.

“Sisters, sisters. Please. This is no way to behave in front of our guest.” She cleared her throat. “Now my dear. Why don’t you say your name and tell us a little about yourself?” She smiled at Yui.

Yui bowed respectfully in front of the convent before speaking. “My name is Komori Yui. My father, Komori Seiji, is a priest who had a church here before leaving for Europe. I was sent to live with the Sakamakis…but later I came to find out they were all vampires.” She paused.

Mother Dahlia nodded. “Thank you! But, how about telling us about yourself this time. Now that we’re aware of your situation, you can tell us something personal about you.”

Yui perked up and tried to think of something to say. “Well, um…I used to cook for my father when I lived with him. And I can also clean. I can help out with anything here in the church.”

The head nun furrowed her eyebrows and chuckled. “No, no, my child. What you just said are  _ traits _ you are able to perform. I’m asking  _ you _ about  _ yourself _ . Or is that something you don’t quite know yet?”

Yui concentrated intensely, trying to think of another answer for her question. It’s not that she didn’t know her own self, but the fact that she had felt lost this entire time. Now, she was on the road to rediscovery, so she had to dig deep to find the answers that lay inside her. Yui blushed when she thought of something to say.

“I always had this dream ever since I was little. I wanted to be a sister for the Catholic Church, and teach the word of God to others…just like my father.” She went quiet.

Mother Dahlia beamed at her answer. “Oh my, that’s positively wonderful, Yui. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She turned to face her fellow sisters. “Now…Yui has come to us for help against those monstrous creatures who held her captive. We will all pay close attention as she gives us the details about these vampires, so we can figure out what we need to do.” She uttered the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Yui cleared her throat when all eyes were on her. “Thank you, Mother Dahlia. I don’t really know a lot about them personally, but there are six of them. And they’re all brothers.” She squinted her eyes when she recalled all the terrible things she experienced with them.

The head nun clicked her tongue. “No, no, this won’t do. Katya. Please help Yui recollect her memories of the vampires. She’s obviously too emotional right now to explain properly.”

Katya nodded and went over to Yui, placing both her hands on Yui’s head as she stared deep into her eyes. “Don’t worry Yui, this won’t hurt at all.”

The nun’s blue eyes shined brightly as Yui widened her eyes at a strange sensation she was feeling. It felt as if the girl was prying deep inside her mind, scrambling through all her thoughts and memories, in search of the information she needed to obtain. Katya locked her gaze on Yui’s, making sure to not break eye contact.

“ _ Sakamaki Shuu _ .” Katya called out.

Mother Dahlia waved her hand and a large board appeared behind her. She tapped the board with her staff and a long scroll appeared out of thin air with the name Sakamaki Shuu on it. What also appeared under the name was an incredibly accurate picture of the eldest vampire, as if it were a live photograph.

“Ohhh~ He’s a handsome one.” Devi added, as she elbowed Aida.

“ _ Sakamaki Reiji _ .”

The exact same process happened as Katya went down the line, calling each of the brother’s names. Once she was finished, she blinked, and the warmth that Yui felt suddenly left her. Yui stepped back to look in front of her and noticed the board with six scrolls, each containing the name, picture, and information about each of the vampires.

“How were you able to obtain this information?” She asked innocently.

“Why, Katya is very experienced in telepathy. She only needed to look inside your mind and transfer that information onto the scrolls here for us to examine.” Explained the head nun. She turned to read the scrolls before her. “Hmmm…Yui. You say they are all brothers?”

Yui nodded. “Yes, they’re all brothers. But I was told that even though they all shared the same father, they all have different mothers.”

“Polygamy, eh? Typical vampire rubbish.” Muttered Aida.

“So I see. It seems we do have our work cut out for ourselves.” Mother Dahlia responded in a dreamy voice. “But, no matter.” She gently touched the scroll that contained Reiji’s information, as she traced the outline of his face tenderly with her finger. “My, my, but don’t you look  _ awfully _ familiar.” The nun whipped around to face Yui.

“Yui dear, do you happen to know who their father is?”

Yui looked up at her and shook her head sadly. “I don’t know his name, but they did mention that he is a famous politician.”

Mother Dahlia opened one eye to reveal an ominous violet orb, her pupil slit down the middle as she began to chuckle. “The politician Sakamaki Tougo, I assume?”

“Oh, yes! I believe so. Thank you, Mother.” Yui bowed out of respect.

Mother Dahlia grinned, and faced the board again. “Well…I think that’s enough for one night. I’m sure you all are itching to get back into bed, and Yui is also exhausted after her recent venture.”

Katya confronted the head nun. “But Mother, where will Yui be staying? We don’t have any extra bedrooms.”

The nun tapped her finger against her chin. “Hmmm, this is true. Yui?” The blonde patiently acknowledged the silver haired nun. “Would it bother you if you roomed with one of the girls for a bit? I will begin the paperwork to have you enrolled properly, but in the meantime, you can start working on your volunteer hours with them so that you can be caught up by the time your training begins.”

Yui bowed politely and thanked her for all her help. The head nun nodded her head slightly in response, and drummed her fingers on the altar, deep in thought.

“Now where to put you…” She said quietly. The head nun pointed to each nun in front of her in a counting manner. “I. think. I. pick…you!” Her finger rested on Sister Katya, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yay! Yay! We’re going to have so much fun, Yui! You’ll see!” She ran over and squeezed Yui in a hug, who was smiling just as wide as the nun was.

“Excellent. Now, everyone head to bed. We have a lot of work to do in the morning!” She chimed.

The group of nuns groaned and went off to their respective rooms. Sister Katya ushered Yui to the side to speak with her in a hushed voice. “Yui? There’s something I forgot to tell Mother Dahlia, but you can go ahead to my room. If you go through this door here, it’s the last door on the left. You can make yourself comfortable there and I’ll return shortly!”

Yui nodded and took her belongings with her as she headed down the lit hallway to find Sister Katya’s room. Katya’s smile faded as she left to find Mother Dahlia analyzing the board at the altar.

“Mother…I found where they kept the others.” Katya spoke in monotone voice.

The head nun opened both her eyes, smiling at the red head.

“Have you now? And how are they?” She questioned.

Katya hung her head down in defeat, shaking her head slowly. Mother Dahlia furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to the board.

“I see…as to be expected, living with those vile monsters. I’m surprised Yui lasted as long as she did with them, to be perfectly honest. You sensed something within her, did you not?”

Katya stood up straight, beaming. “Yes I did. There’s something special about her, Mother, I know it. I’m excited to help with her training so we can reveal her hidden powers and she can become a part of us.”

The head nun hummed in response. “I believe you’re right, my child. Now, if there’s nothing else, you may be excused.”

The red head bowed her head and took off in the direction of her room. Mother Dahlia returned to the board, her intense gaze fixated on the boys before her.

“So…the princes of the Vampire King. My, my, you’ve certainly outdone yourself, Karlheinz. I wonder how much fun we’ll get into?”


	12. Dining with the Convent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui spends the day with the witches of St. Velasco.

The night seemed to last forever, as Yui repeatedly tossed and turned within her sleep. She kept having vivid flashbacks of all her traumatic experiences bundled up into one terrifying nightmare that gnawed at her insides, and sending herself into a panic-stricken frenzy. It wasn’t until the grace of sunlight that entered the window that helped bring Yui out of her terror induced state. Yui opened one eye slightly, feeling the beam of warmth on her face, and for the first time in a long while…she smiled. Feeling too exhausted to get up, she decided to stay in bed and bask in the heated glow from the early morning sun. She stirred slightly when a soft voice called for her.

“Yui? Are you awake? It’s time to get up!” Katya jumped on the bed next to her and bounced on top of the mattress, doing her best to annoy the blonde into waking up.

Yui groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. The redhead whined and leaned over Yui, her fingers wiggling maniacally.

“Hey, if you don’t get up then I’m just going to have to TICKLE YOU!” She started tickling Yui in her most sensitive places, while Yui succumbed to the torture and laughed, tears brimming her eyes. She tried to shove the girl away with her foot, but Katya caught it mid-air, and began tickling the bottom of her arch.

“Okay, okay! I’m awake!” Yui yelled, her voice wavering since she was unable to breathe from all the laughter. Katya raised her hands in a surrendering motion, and hopped off the bed, her hands folded behind her back as she waited for Yui to sit up.

“Good morning, Yui!” Katya remarked, her voice oddly cheerful. “I was wondering if you could help me with some work this morning. After we eat breakfast, of course.”

Yui’s smile grew wider as she jumped up, her body fully awake. “Yes, I would love to! Oh, am I supposed to be wearing a uniform?” Yui checked Sister Katya and noticed that she had on her school uniform and wondered about the dress code.

The redhead looked down at herself and started giggling, playfully pretending to hit her head. “Where is my head? Of course you get one! Silly me, I put them here on my desk.” She ran to her desk and grabbed two sets of uniforms; the school uniform, and the traditional church robes. She laid out the pair of clothing on the bed for Yui.

“Now, I’ll quickly explain the rules. Since you’re new to our convent, during the day you will wear our program’s uniform. We only wear our nun’s robes when Mother Dahlia summons us for important gatherings and on Sundays when we perform the service.”

Yui nodded in understanding. “Sister, what about my previous school? Are they aware of the circumstances? And what of—” She couldn’t bring herself to utter the names of the boys, so she just looked down quietly.

Katya laughed. “Don’t worry, Yui! Mother Dahlia has already taken care of everything. She’s got a form of persuasion that no one can resist.” She winked at her. “And for the vampires, well, let’s just say that we’re on another _realm_ above them.”

Yui cocked her head in confusion. “Realm?”

The nun rubbed Yui’s arms up and down gently. “Did I say realm? I meant we’re just one step ahead of them! Yes, that’s it.” She forced her face into a strained smile, trying to pass off what she said as a joke.

“Now, go ahead and get changed since you’ll be working with me today! I’ll wait outside, and once you’re done, I’ll lead you to the kitchen to eat.”

Yui eagerly went to change into her uniform, which was exactly her size. She finished by putting on her socks and shoes, and opening the door to find Katya waiting for her like she said. Katya grabbed Yui’s hand and let her down the corridor and through another door, which opened into a small kitchen with a breakfast table placed next to the refrigerator. They were the only ones in there and Katya asked Yui to sit at the table.

“Now, Yui. What would you like to eat?” She smiled brightly.

“Um, anything is fine, Sister.” Yui responded shyly.

The redhead waved her hand. “Please Yui, call me Katya. We only use our titles with one another when we’re in formal attire.” She went about the cabinets feeling for ingredients when her fingers brushed along a familiar box. She squealed excitedly at her finding.

“How about waffles? They’re my favorite!” Beamed the nun.

Yui nodded happily. “That sounds wonderful!” She walked up to Katya who was busying herself with the ingredient preparation. “Do you need some help making them?”

The nun shook her head. “Come now, Yui. I am not an invalid just because I have one less sense than you do!”

Yui bit her tongue. “Of course, Katya. Thank you again.”

Yui bowed slightly and went to look around the kitchen. It wasn’t as large as the Sakamaki’s kitchen by any means, but it was functional. It had been so long since Yui woke up at a decent hour that the sunlight streaming through the windows made the room feel so wholesome and welcoming. Katya was gathering the utensils to prepare the batter when Yui wandered over to look inside the fridge.

“Do you have any eggs?” She heard the nun drop her utensils abruptly and turned to see that the nun had went into shock, the color draining from her face.

“W-W-What did you say?!” She stammered. She ran over to Yui and covered her mouth, moving about the room as if someone were spying on them and Yui had just leaked confidential information. When Katya calmed down a bit, she turned to Yui, her eyes wide in pure terror.

“ _Never_ mention that word again, or you’ll be in grave danger.” She warned.

Yui was completely baffled and decided to question further. “But, why? What’s wrong with asking about—“

Katya covered her mouth to prevent her from saying it again, and whispered her explanation. “If she catches you asking about _that_ , or anything about an animal, she’ll be furious. You will definitely regret it if she finds out.”

Yui’s eyes widened, the fear stirring in her chest. Even after the conversation last night, she at least hoped that things would finally settle down by living with other girls in a convent. It seemed that wherever she went, regardless of the situation, there was always something that would cause her to get into trouble…and feel the wrath of those involved. Yui nodded her head repeatedly, letting Katya know that she wouldn’t dare say anything. Katya exhaled, relieved with Yui’s answer, and removed her hand from her mouth. Without any forewarning, an eavesdropper unbeknownst to the girls surprised the pair, as she ambushed them from her hiding spot.

“Yu-Yu-chaaaaan!!”

Yui was tackled and let out a piercing scream, their attacker knocking all of them to the ground.

“Gah!! Devi-san?!” The nun crushed Yui in a fierce hug, rubbing against her cheek.

“Good morning~ Don’t let Katya tell you what to do! I can cook you anything you want! Even eggs!” She embraced Yui again, squeezing her. Yui tried to push her off, but the nun was suffocating her.

“De……vi……s-san…. _gah_ …” Yui choked.

The brunette adjusted her arms and allowed Yui room to breathe, while she panted heavily, concerned about the amount of sheer power a girl with her stature was able to produce.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Sometimes I don’t know my own strength~” She pouted.

“Tao says that you shouldn’t lie. The last time you were in the kitchen it ended up in flames. You know that old saying about liars and fire…” Katya trailed off.

Devi snapped her head to the ceiling. “ _Shut up_ , Tao. The last thing I need is for some demonic freak to tell _me_ about starting fires.”

Yui gazed at the ceiling where Devi was supposedly talking to Tao. Just then, an ominous black shadow appeared, engulfing the entire roof with rippling black flames. A head suddenly appeared from the murkiness, as the girl completely climbed out from the dark hole she created. Tao landed in front of Yui and stared at her, her eyes hidden behind her thick dark bangs.

“Tao says good morning, Yui-san.” Katya spoke, as she added the batter to the waffle iron.

Yui looked from Katya to Tao, not completely sure who to respond to. Since Tao was unusually close to her, she decided to create some distance and acknowledge the mute nun.

“Good morning, Tao-kun. Oh, I mean—” Yui had forgotten that Tao was a girl but Tao held a hand up to her to prevent her from speaking.

“Tao says you can call her that if you so choose.” Katya yelled back at Yui.

Devi clicked her tongue a few times. “Well, look-at-that. Someone’s developed a little crush. How _sentimental_.”

Tao moved to face the Hindu nun before pulling out a menacing sleek sword from her back, the edge of the blade poised at the tip of Devi’s nose.

“Tao says she can easily fulfill your wish about a crush. And she’ll start by slicing your face off.” Katya chimed in.

Devi scowled, her fingers folding in a ritualistic manner, while the bindi she possessed elicited a warning red glow.

“If you even _think_ about making a dent to my beautiful face, then I’ll personally make you regret it.” She seethed. Her eyes were ablaze, while her body emitted a fiery orange aura. Devi’s stare was fixated on the Chinese nun, who was also positioned in a battle stance. The two girls glared at one another, their postures indicating that they would shortly engage in a fight to the death.

Yui gasped in horror at the altercation before her. She didn’t want anyone to fight, especially over her, and tried desperately to think of a way to stop the argument. Her prayers were answered when a commanding voice that was sharper than any blade cut through the thickened atmosphere.

“Will you two _please_ get a room? Honestly, the last thing I need to hear in the morning is bickering children.”

Aida had waltzed in and stood directly between the quarreling nuns. Her green eyes locked onto Yui’s pink eyes, and gave the girl a slick smile.

“So, the newbie’s still here? Excellent. That means I’ll have to double the workload for today’s schedule, then.” She pulled a piece of parchment out of her white coat pocket, and handed it to Katya, who had prepared the finished waffles and placed them on their respective plates.

“Here are the instructions for today’s assignment. _Don’t blow it_.” Her eyes narrowed. “Well, I’m off. If anyone needs me, I’ll be doing my rounds at hospital.” Aida walked gracefully towards the door, but not before Devi intervened.

“Tee-hee~ Katya say the thing, quick!” She whispered to the red-head. Katya’s eyes grew bright and she yelled after Aida, waving her arm back and forth.

“Have fun at Hogwarts, Aida!”

The British nun stopped in her tracks, a noticeable shudder passing through her body as she clenched her hands tightly into fists. She decided to ignore the comment just this once, and continued through the door, disappearing from sight.

Devi and Katya burst out laughing after she left, the noise echoing through the hallway.

“That joke _never_ gets old!” Devi yelled in between breaths. Katya wiped a tear from her eye, and beckoned Yui to sit at the table.

“Come on Yui, I’ve got the food ready now!”

Yui was giggling silently with her hand covering her mouth, and happily went to sit at the table. The others girls joined in as they ate their breakfast, enthusiastically participating in lively conversation with one another. Yui closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace. Even if she didn’t know very much about the girls she was sitting with, she felt accepted and whole once again. Given the circumstances of this peculiar convent, Yui understood that even though the ideals she was brought up with might conflict with their practices, she considered it to be more of a trade-off; being in a church full of live witches may prove to be useful after all. It was certainly better than being drained by ravenous vampires every other night.

Yui was startled from her inner dwellings by Katya’s soft voice.

“Are you finished, Yui? Devi will take care of the dishes, so you and I can get started.”

The brunette groaned, folding her arms in protest at the very idea of doing chores. “Why do I always have to do the dishes?” She whined.

“Tao says she can always let Aida know about you offering to give Yui-san eggs, if you’re that desperate to get out of doing the dishes.” Katya responded.

Devi straightened up at her answer and shook her hands back and forth. “N-No! I meant, I just LOVE doing the dishes. WOW! Can’t wait to get at them!” She instantly picked up all the dirty plates and silverware and proceeded to wash the dishes.

 

****************************************

 

Katya led Yui out the back door, which connected to the grounds, as they both walked outside, the sunlight beaming on their faces. Yui glanced towards the redhead and proceeded to question Katya about the other girls.

“Katya, is there a reason why everyone is afraid of Aida-san?” She questioned.

The nun shot Yui a sideways glance before answering. “Well, when Mother Dahlia is out, she is the next in line according to our ranks. But she can be rather harsh when it comes to her punishments.” She grimaced.

Yui furrowed her brows in fear as the nun continued. “But because of her particular skills as a physician, it makes her necromancy that much more terrifying when seen in person.”

Yui stopped dead in her tracks. “Aida-san’s a doctor? And what about necromancy?”

Katya nodded slowly. “Aida is one of the top physicians in the UK, so she’s always experimenting for her research. And her power actually revolves more around voodoo, which stem from her African roots.”

Yui shrunk back, not wanting to continue the conversation, until Katya leaned into her ear.

“One time, Devi was called to her lab and went missing for about a week. Tao later told me that she wanted to sharpen her “surgical skills” and removed Devi’s legs.” She waited for Yui’s reaction which was as expected, complete and utter terror.

“Of course, Mother Dahlia was furious! She forced Aida to re-attach her legs, but Devi wasn’t the same after that.” She shrugged her shoulders as if it weren’t a big deal.

Yui gasped. “All that for practicing surgery?!”

Katya placed a finger to her lips, deep in thought. “Oh, did I mention that she stole some ingredients from her supply cabinet?” She playfully hit her head. “Silly me! It’s as you say, my bad?” She laughed.

Yui gaped at the nun who was giggling as if she had recited a fond memory. She shook her head and continued following after her. Bored with the silence, Katya decided to strike up another conversation.

“But enough about Miss _Harry Potter_.” She complained. “Want to know what my power is?” She smiled brightly.

Yui nodded reluctantly. Katya clapped her hands together, her mood suddenly changing for the better.

“Well, if you ask me, I’ve got the best power of them all.” She lowered her voice. “ _Dream walking_.”

Yui had a puzzled look to her face. “And what does that do, exactly?”

Katya grinned playfully. “Basically I have access to people’s minds, and I can control them through it! So let’s say you tried to hide something from me? Well, I could go inside your mind, retrieve that information, and then make you walk off a cliff! Isn’t that exciting?”

Yui widened her eyes, and pursed her lips together, shaking her head in agreement. She hadn’t realized how dangerous these girls were, and yet they talk about it as if it was a naturally occurring process.

“It also allows me the ability to travel back and forth from the spirit world. I am able to absorb the powers available through this realm, so I can use that to my advantage as well. It’s how I was able to get inside the mansion and find you!” She grinned.

Yui thought about what she said for a moment, then it clicked. She remembered how Ayato explained to her about the tunnels below the mansion leading to both the demon world and the spirit world. She never understood it before, but if the vampires originally came from the demon world, it made sense for witches to evoke their powers through the spirit realm.

“So you crossed into the spirit world and exited through the passage that lead to the Sakamaki manor to find me?” Yui asked.

Katya nodded happily. “Yep! It was pretty easy, but I made sure to put a tracking spell on that parchment I handed you just to make sure you were still inside.”

Yui’s heart jumped after she heard that. Even though these girls seem terrifying at first, Yui couldn’t help but feel compassion for them. It was Sister Katya who had gotten her out of the mansion, and it was Mother Superior who had allowed her to stay here and offer her protection from the vampires. She didn’t know a lot about the other girls yet, but she was determined to get to know them on a deeper level, and learn to appreciate them for what they were as well. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere and she would do all she could to help her new “family” from here on out.

“Katya, what type of work will we be doing today?” She asked the nun.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, amused at Yui’s sudden determination. “Why, the best job of all! We’re going to feed and take care of the animals today!”

Yui’s eyes were bright with anticipation. “You all keep animals here? That’s great!”

Katya laughed in agreement. “Yes! I know you don’t know a lot about witches, but here, we have what we call “familiars” or companions. These are animals that are powered through our supernatural abilities, so they help us from time to time whenever we need them for rituals.” She explained.

Yui was listening intently, and decided to add to the conversation. “I am aware of vampires using familiars as well. I only ever saw bats, though.”

Katya frowned, upset that Yui had to include those _things_ and compare them to her own familiars.

“ _Vampires_ do not use the familiars we have. Those are spirits they steal from the spirit world and they take the shape of whatever it is they want. Bats, as you explained.” She spat.

Yui took note of the change of tone to Katya’s voice. Worried that she had upset her, she decided to ask another question, since the nun was antsy to talk about herself more than anything.

“Well, what kind of familiars do you have then? I’m sure they must really be amazing.”

Katya quickly perked up. “Of course! You see, we don’t _steal_ spirits. We have _real_ animal familiars who willingly come to us and assist us in whatever it is we need. That’s because we respect all forms of life. Unlike those disgusting creatures.” She scoffed.

“What do your familiars look like?” Yui asked, as they came upon an open field, both of them stopping in the middle.

“You’ll see!”

Katya placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Yui turned in the direction of a familiar sound and her smile grew wider at what she saw coming. Cats were meowing and started running towards them. Then a new flock of animals came swooping in from above, cawing out in response to their feline companions. Suddenly, the girls were surrounded by animals of every type, as they formed a large circle around them, calling out to each other in their own specific way. Katya gathered around them, making them form a large circle around her. She turned around to clap her hands, when an enormous pile of food appeared, causing the animals to stir in excitement.

“Okay everyone! Food is ready!” She yelled. The animals willingly accepted the food, each creature eating at their own pace until they were completely satisfied. Yui had a fantastic time as she played with the kitties who nuzzled against her legs, and the ravens who all flocked to her, landing simultaneously on her head and shoulders while flapping their wings, their feathers spilling all over her. It was an amazing experience, and one that Yui would never forget. Once the animals had their fill, they went their separate ways back into the depths of the forest from whence they came. Yui looked down at her clothes and realized how dirty she had become, yet she was still smiling contently, happy that she had gotten messy from loving creatures, and not something else.

“Katya? Do you think when we get back I could take a bath? It’s been awhile…” She asked.

Katya smiled tenderly, and held onto Yui’s hand. “Of course Yui! Come, I’ll take you there now.”

They both returned to the church, the setting sun indicating the end of the day. Katya led Yui to a reclusive area inside the cathedral, and wondered why anyone would ever keep a bathroom on the other side of the building. It was a small room, but it had a certain medieval charm, since the design looked as if it were part of an ancient castle. Yui thanked Katya who left the room to give Yui her privacy. After her shower, Yui stepped into the oval tub, and closed her eyes, to dream about the fascinating day she had. Yui lost track of time, but when she opened her eyes to step out of her bath, she saw Sister Katya silently observing her.

“K-Katya! What are you doing here?” She exclaimed, desperately trying to cover her chest from the nun.

Katya had a sinister smile to her face, and suddenly Yui was worried for her safety.

“Oh…I’m sorry to bother you, Yui. I just came in to check up on you. Is everything to your liking?” She inquired innocently.

Yui nodded furiously. “Yes, everything is fine. You just surprised me is all.” She confessed.

Katya raised her eyebrows, her eyes taking on a dream-like state. She circled the bath water with her finger while Yui trembled slightly, unsure of the nun’s purpose for showing up unexpectedly.

“You know, water is a vital resource. It gives life to all beings, but it can also take life away. That’s why the church uses water for baptism. It is the act of purifying your body and soul, to bless you for being born with original sin. In fact, if you think about it, the act itself is almost as if the one responsible is literally _drowning_ you so that you can return and start anew. Isn’t that interesting?”

Yui observed her carefully, her body frozen solid from fear.

“Would you like that, Yui? I can baptize you here if you’d like…I’m technically qualified so it’s almost expected that I do the honor of cleansing you to relieve you of yours sins for being with those _filthy_ vampires.” She combed her fingers through Yui’s fine hair, causing Yui to scoot back to the end of the tub to get away from her. The nun leaned in, the tip of her nose brushing against Yui’s, her eyes glowing that same transparent blue that Yui had seen the night she left.

“I promise I’ll take care of you. The power of God _will_ compel you…and you must accept it.”

The nun grabbed Yui’s face, and shoved her down to the bottom of the tub, her intentions clear on what she went there to do. Yui struggled with all her might, trying to escape from Sister Katya’s death grip, but with no luck. Yui was rapidly losing oxygen, her body switching to inhaling as she quickly filled her lungs with the cold sting of the bath water. Yui kicked furiously and tried to scream while under, but to no avail. Her actions were swiftly depleting her oxygen resources already stored in her body, until she hiccupped from all the water she was drinking. Yui’s eyes wavered as she looked up to see the malicious glee on Sister Katya’s face, her blue eyes burning with a murderous glare. Yui’s body reflexively jolted, her brain and heart withering away and shutting down from lack of air. Yui spasmed a few more times, until the darkness finally claimed her, and she stopped struggling altogether.

Sister Katya kept her grip on Yui’s face to make sure the girl had completely stopped, checking for any signs of remaining bubbles before letting her go. She stood up and towered over the bath, watching over Yui’s stiff body, as it clung to the bottom of the tub, her lifeless pink eyes peering at her from below the murky water.

“How will you fair, little Yui?” She trailed off. “The water lures those to a place where spirits reside…it was only natural that it sought to claim you for its own.”


	13. The Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui takes a walk in the afterlife after her recent encounter with Katya.

**_Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit._ **

**_…why have you forsaken me?_ **

Yui grimaced before gradually opening her eyes. Her head was pounding with an intense fury as her vision waned in and out.

_Yui…_

Her eyes widened at the mention of her name. She looked all around her to determine who the voice belonged to, but was only met with darkness. She couldn’t see a thing, so she decided to hug her legs to her chest, mentally praying that someone would find her and rescue her from this obscure emptiness.

_Yui…_

Yui trembled violently and cried out, her suffering driving her to complete madness.

“Please someone! Anyone help me!” She screamed, the tears pouring down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably, placing her face into her legs, and yelling as loud as she could in hopes of relieving her pent up frustration with herself, with her life, and with everything that has happened.

“My, aren’t you a loud one.” Teased a faint whisper.

Yui looked up, frightened. She still wasn’t able to see because of the surrounding blackness, but she noticed a dim light ahead of her, bobbing up and down, as if it were prancing its way over to her. The light gradually grew larger until its actual form was visible to Yui. She gasped when she realized who it had been.

“You?!” She exclaimed.

The cat wiggled its tail in amusement, putting its paw on its chest for effect. “Why yes! Who else would it be? _Another_ vampire perhaps?” It chuckled.

Yui choked when it spoke, an overload of feelings consuming her. She continued crying and kneeled before the cat, placing her hands on her legs and begging for any kind of salvation.

“Please, I need your help. I don’t know where I am or how I got here, but I don’t want to stay here any longer.” She bowed in a ceremonial manner, with her face hovering above the ground as her arms were folded above her head. “I’ll do anything you ask…just please. Please help me get out.”

The cat let out an exasperated sigh and tapped her head with its paw. “Honestly, you humans always say the same things when you die. It’s a bit pathetic, really.”

Yui gazed back in horror at the cat, whose eyes were glowing mischievously. Its eyes had a somber blue hue that bore into her rosy eyes, when it finally clicked for Yui how she had gotten to this place.

“I’m…I’m dead?” She stammered. Yui shook her head furiously, rage filling her chest when she recalled the events that led to her demise.

“No.” She stated firmly. “I was _murdered_. By Katya.”

The cat twirled its tail, grinning at her realization. “Bulls-eye! You’re quick to catch on. It usually takes others a lot longer to come to that conclusion. Especially with the details of _how_ they passed.”

Suddenly, a force stronger than anything she ever felt ripped through her. The cat’s tail stood stick straight and flattened its ears, hissing violently.

“What in the world was that?” She asked, already more confused than she was. She stepped towards the cat, whose hair was raised in alarm when it stopped her.

“Stay back. There’s a disturbance here that I’m trying to pinpoint.” It whispered harshly, causing Yui to jump back. The cat lifted its muzzle in the air, sniffing it when it mewled lowly.

“And I think I may have found something. Right...over—” The cat shrieked when a high pitch scream broke the silence. Yui stood back when a towering black figure rose from the ground, glowing menacingly, and giving off the most horrifying sounds.

Yui tried to run but lost her footing turning around and tripped over her own feet, falling face first against the floor. The moaning creature crawled rapidly when it saw Yui trying to escape, and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her back towards it. Yui screamed and tried to kick off the terrifying monster, when her eyes widened in horror at what was trying to bring her back down into that hole it came from.

A terrifying woman with sharp green eyes and long matted hair glared back at her, her eyes filled with fury, and began screeching at Yui.

“You STUPID girl! How dare you let this happen to me?! I’ll DESTROY you for ruining my chances with him!!”

Her wailing made no sense to Yui, and she managed to kick herself away from the woman’s death grip as she grieved in agony, calling out for someone who wasn’t there.

“KARLHEINZ, DON’T LEAVE ME!! I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!!!”

Yui managed to get out in time when a dozen clinking sounds shot out from the black hole. The cat pounced firmly on her back to direct her out of the way of the chaos.

“Get out of the way! NOW!”

Yui didn’t hesitate and took off running, the cat right on her heels, as she heard the deafening screams intensify, like the woman was being burned at the stake.

“KYAAAAAA! I’M NOT READY!!”

Yui turned around as the cat stopped abruptly beside her when she saw the woman completely wrapped in what appeared to be thick iron chains that emitted a burning white aura. The chains encased her in a tight grasp, restricting her movements, and began dragging her forcefully back into the hole from where she appeared. She looked back in horror at Yui, her eyes begging for relief from the iron grip searing her flesh.

“Please, help me get out! Only you can save me!!” She pleaded.

Yui’s pupils shrank, and she responded diligently, walking towards the moaning woman as if she were in a trance. The woman laughed maniacally, her gleeful smile all too apparent in the darkness at her form of persuasion, knowing her magic was far too easy to work on something as simple as this little girl.

Without hesitating, the cat interfered with the woman’s possession of Yui, and leaped directly in front of Yui’s path, growling fiercely.

“Be gone, demon!.” Its eyes glowed faintly, and the chains closed even tighter around the struggling woman, wrapping entirely around her face, mouth, and eyes, which helped Yui snap out of her trance.

The cat raised one paw in front, silently controlling the chains to force the woman back into the darkness.

“Only those granted entry shall remain. We shall meet again in your time of doubt.” The chains dragged the thrashing woman, tossing her into the dark abyss and swallowed her whole, not showing any sign of the previous struggle.

Yui panted heavily, her legs shaking violently as the feline stretched its paws out in front of it, clawing at the floor. Yui was coated in a cold sweat, watching the cat’s every move, worried that another surprise might lurk beneath them.

“Was that supposed to happen?” She asked, her voice shaking.

The cat opened one eye, examining her. “There are many of those who suffer uncertainty when they cross into this realm. Until they choose to accept that fact, they must remain in a containment-like state in order to be cleansed.”

The cat licked its paw and began stroking its face. “But enough about that. That’s not the reason why you’re here. All you need to be doing is following me.”

The cat turned away from her, and proceeded to walk when it called back to Yui.                    

“Well, are you coming or not? I don’t have all day. There are others who need spiritual guidance just as much as you do.”

Yui scrambled to her feet, running to catch up with her feline guide. She eagerly walked behind the cat, grateful that it was the one to escort her through her so-called “afterlife”. Yui tried to check her surroundings, but was only met with obscurity. She had hoped that when she died that the life she lived would be pure enough to enter the gates of Heaven; but with all the chaos that she was thrown into, it only seemed fitting to enter her death surrounded by darkness itself. Yui breathed out and continued following her companion, its aura being the only visible light in this murky purgatory. She decided to engage in conversation so she could fully understand what was happening to her.

“Is this where everyone goes when they die? Or do some go straight to Heaven?” She questioned the cat.

The cat smirked, keeping up with its pace in front of her. “ _Heaven?_ Such stories you humans create. But I suppose with your fictitious history, it’s only natural to think of such a concept in your position.”

Yui frowned in silence, somehow knowing the cat would dodge the question. She attempted to try again, making sure that her questions would be answered properly this time.

“I understand that I may be here for a reason. My life was taken from me, and I would very much like to know where we are headed to. If it’s not Heaven, as you say, then there should be no problem with answering my question.” She stated firmly.

The cat widened its eyes and stopped, turning around to look directly up at her.

“ _Taken_ you say? If the importance of your demand is based purely on the very reason you are here, then it shouldn’t matter where I take you?” It glared at her, causing Yui to shift uncomfortably in her spot.

“Your conceited nature is what will get you into trouble if you don’t learn to accept things for what they are. So your life was _taken_ from you. So what? The world will not stop if one soul passes from this realm. Living beings will continue to die and move on. The reason why I’m here is because your selfishness has prevented you from evolving into a higher version of yourself. I don’t blame the witch for doing what she had to do in order to _drown_ some sense into you.”

The cat purposefully used that word in order to hurt her. Yui grimaced at the words it spoke, and hung her head in silence. Once again she was told that she was selfish and conceited; words that have been used against her ever since she had come to live in the Sakamaki manor. She decided to really overlook her situation and pay attention fully, so that she can analyze her flaws and overcome them.

“I’m sorry, I was out of line. Forgive me. I’ll follow you wherever you take me.” She bowed politely in front of the cat, who was chuckling at her odd behavior.

“You humans. It’s no wonder your lives end so quickly. You’re always willing to accept everything once you die, but never once think about the consequences that lead to your departure in the first place.”

The cat sighed, its tail twitching in agitation. It looked up at Yui and grinned, its face eerily similar to that of the Cheshire Cat. It made Yui wonder whether or not this feline would lead her to where she needed to be…or down a rabbit hole of nightmares.

“On a more positive note, there is a reason why I was sent here to help you.” It licked its paw out of boredom, brushing its face repeatedly. “It appears that you were summoned by someone familiar to you. And this person has requested your presence in person. Or _spirit_ , I should say.” It chuckled at the comparison, given the situation she was currently facing.

Yui glanced at the cat, her tired eyes filling with hope. “Someone asked for me?” She questioned. Her heart was beating loudly, but her mind was full of worry over the thought of someone requesting her presence _after_ she had died. She swallowed the lump that built in her throat, and proceeded to accept her fate, no matter what happened.

“I’m ready to see this person.” She said strictly. The cat narrowed its eyes, an amused look playing over its face.

“I figured you might say that. Follow me, then.” It commanded.

Yui followed after the cat, making sure to keep distance between her and her companion. They didn’t walk for very long until Yui noticed a glowing light that emanated from behind what she assumed was a door. Her adrenaline was spiking, as her heart began to pound loudly in her ears, her body trembling at the anticipation of who or what was waiting for her on the other side. She got to the door, the cat waiting beside her patiently, and she understood it to mean that it wanted her to open. Her shaking hand reached for the doorknob, her palm coated in sweat as she grabbed it and pushed the door.

The cat reacted and leaped through the opening, disappearing from sight. When Yui stepped through, her breathing hitched in her throat as she stared in awe at her surroundings. The door led to a green field that connected to a sparkling lake. The moonlight shone on the surrounding water, its reflection glistening on top of it. Yui smiled and breathed in the moist air, almost forgetting about her purpose there, until the cat jumped playfully on her leg in its attempt to get her attention.

“Go towards the water. He’s waiting there for you.” The cat nodded towards the edge of the lake.

Yui looked in the direction it was referring to, giving a puzzled look. “He? But who is—“

The cat had disappeared when she asked her question. Her heart stung a little at the thought of her companion vanishing all of a sudden, but decided to press on. She straightened her back and walked confidently to the water, and to her surprise, saw a man standing there with her back towards her. She paused, refusing to walk any farther until she could identify the stranger.

“W-Who’s there? What do you want with me?” Yui exclaimed, her voice wavering.

The man said nothing and that caused Yui to panic internally. She readied herself to shout at the man again, but he turned around, revealing his face, and all of Yui’s defenses shattered instantly.

“It’s so good to see you again, Yui.” Stated the man, gently.

Yui’s mind was reeling so fast that she thought she would drop dead right where she stood.

“ _Papa?!_ ”


	14. Father Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui meets someone she never expected to see.

Yui broke down sobbing as she ran towards the man who stood at the edge of the lake.

“Papa! Is that really you?” She exclaimed, her emotions swirling together, causing her to become overwhelmed from the possibility of being in her father’s arms once again.

Seiji laughed ecstatically and held his arms wide open to receive his daughter. Yui jumped wholeheartedly and squeezed her father, burying her face in his chest and releasing all her pent up emotions. Seiji returned the gesture and kissed her repeatedly on top of her head, his eyes also welling up with tears.

“Oh, how I missed you my daughter.”

Yui looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy yet filled with a light she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I missed you too, Papa.” She buried her face in his chest again. “So much.”

Seiji’s heart was filled with joy at hearing those words. However, his face retained the same solemn look he had while he waited for his daughter, and pulled away from her, the look of confusion on her face secretly killing him inside. He wiped the tears from Yui’s face before speaking to her.

“Yui…I assume you know everything by now? About your origins and my past?” He whispered.

Yui looked up at her father’s eyes and nodded happily. She knew that he was referring to her being an orphan and him being a vampire hunter. What she did know was that no matter what her father would say, she could never be mad at him. The love for her father was so powerful that nothing could have shattered or tainted it. Not even the vampires could break the bond she shared with him.

Yui’s eyes widened at the thought of the vampires, and decided to ask the question she had been aching to know the answer to ever since he was called away.

“Papa…” She started. Seiji straightened his posture, sensing the change of tone in his daughter’s voice.

“Did you know that I would be sent to the Sakamakis?” She pressed, her eyes fixated on his face.

Seiji winced and he cleared his throat before responding. He held onto her arm with one hand and stroked her hair with the other, gently pushing the hair from her face and behind her ear.

“No, Yui. I did not plan to have you sent to them, if that is what you’re referring to.”

Yui smiled brightly and went to hug her father again, but not before he placed a hand in front of her, preventing her from doing so.

“However, I did make arrangements to have you sent somewhere during the duration of my time in Europe. Unfortunately, the preparations were intercepted, and you were purposely sent to the Sakamakis instead. When I found out, it was already too late. We had been deceived, and there was no way for me to get you out of there.”

Yui stared up at her father, her mind baffled at what he just said. “We?” She asked innocently.

Seiji nodded slowly. “Yes. We, as in the Church of St. Velasco. I had made arrangements for you to stay at their convent, until I returned from my duties. Unfortunately, after the circumstances, it appears to be that I was unable to do so.”

Yui widened her eyes in fright, realizing what he just said. “Papa, if you’re here speaking with me…then does that mean.” She was too afraid to speak.

Seiji smiled sadly and held her face in between his hands. “Yes, Yui. I’ve come to you in this realm because I am no longer living in the physical world.”

Yui cried and hugged her father tightly. “Oh, Papa! I’m so sorry. If only I were alive, I would help you get out of here!”

Seiji held his weeping daughter and tenderly rubbed her back. “That’s what I came here to tell you, Yui. Unlike me, you _are_ able to go back if you choose to.”

Yui stared in disbelief. “But how? Is that even possible?”

Seiji held her hand and pointed towards the lake. “Do you see this lake, Yui? Do you know what its purpose is?” Yui shook her head and Seiji continued. “The water is a gateway that leads to a spiritual palace. Within the water there lies a holding place, containing the vast wisdom that is carried for all of eternity. We must each learn to dive into its depths in order to uncover the secrets found within. Only then will we be able to confront our true selves.”

Seiji turned to face his daughter, who was staring out at the lake, a look of tranquility on her face.

“I made arrangements to send you to St. Velasco, Yui, because I knew they would be the ones to help you achieve your true potential.” Yui looked at her father, a beam of hope glittering her eyes, almost as if she knew all along why she was sent there.

“The reason why Yui, is because you are part of them. They’ve been looking for you this entire time.” He paused, his face crinkling in anguish. “You _are_ a witch, Yui. And under the protection of St. Velasco, you will learn to hone your skills, and use them for the purpose of the church. But most importantly, you will use your talents for yourself first.” He pointed his finger just above her heart.

Yui closed her eyes and smiled. “Yes, Papa. I had a feeling you would say that. It was fate that helped me find my way there, and now I feel at peace with myself, since I have been lost for so long.”

Seiji smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek. “My darling, Yui. If only I could stay with you for a moment longer…and have it last forever.”

Yui’s face was panic-stricken, as she gripped her father’s hand with both of hers. “What do you mean? Can’t we just stay like this?”

Seiji shook his head, trying his best to prevent the tears he had from escaping. “I’m so sorry, my daughter. It’s time for you to go back now. But do not worry. We will see each other again. But only when the time is right and when you are ready.” He tapped her nose with his finger. “You were always my greatest gift, Yui. Never forget that.”

Yui cried silently as she felt her father’s hand leave her face. “But what will I do without you, Papa? I can’t do this by myself.”

Seiji chuckled and wrapped his arms around his daughter, comforting her. “Of course you can! Look at all you’ve accomplished up until now. You’re very clever, Yui. I have complete faith in you.”

He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and met her with a determined gaze. “If you feel that anything will go wrong, place your beliefs in yourself, Yui. And if you can’t do that, place your trust within the church. The women that reside there will do their best to make sure your faith will never waver.”

Yui smiled brightly at her father. “Yes, Papa. I will. I love you.”

Seiji smiled back at his daughter, his eyes downcast. “And I love you, my precious daughter.”

With his feelings reciprocated, Seiji shoved his daughter firmly into the freezing water of the lake. Yui fell back, watching the pained expression of her father as she plunged into the murky realm, desperately struggling to stay afloat as she called out for him. She still never learned how to swim, but it was all in vain when she sank like a heavy stone farther and farther into the depths of the bottomless lake.

****************************************

Yui snapped her eyes open, and looked up at the top, a dim light reflecting from above. Although she was by no means able to get herself out, she struggled violently to reach that light, causing her body to rise up from the water, and sit up in the tub where she had been lying in before. Yui reached over the edge and hacked up all the water from her lungs, her breathing exasperated, as she tried to inhale as much oxygen as she could. She crawled out of the tub and slid down, slumped against the side of the bath. Yui did her best to regulate her breathing, and as the oxygen filled her blood, she realized just how different she was feeling.

Her eyesight was keener than it was before. She never had a problem with her vision, and was fortunate to not have to need anything like glasses, but she felt as if her senses were more aware. She stood up and looked around the dark room, her eyesight and hearing responding to everything as if it were a new sensation. It was almost as if coming back from the dead had awakened new abilities within herself, and she smiled sadly, recalling the words her father had told her about her newfound skills. Yui would dedicate her time to the teachings of the church, and she decided to search for her mentor that helped start it all. She threw on her bathrobe and ran outside, knowing instinctively where to turn down the dark corridors, until she came upon a door that happened to be locked. She jiggled the door handle and pounded on it, calling out the name she knew was behind the door.

“Katya! I know you’re in there! I need to speak with you!” She shouted.

Yui waited a few moments before a nervous voice called from the other side. “Y-Yes! I’ll be with you in a second, Yui! Just a moment.”

The blonde stood waiting, her back pressed against the door as she closed her eyes in concentration. Katya appeared directly in front of Yui, her appearance disheveled, yet she still had a bright smile on her face.

“Well…you’re the last person I thought I’d see standing here.” She whispered in mock surprise.

Yui narrowed her eyes at her and did something that was unexpected for the both of them. She ran and gripped Katya in a tight hug, squeezing her which caught the redhead off guard.

“I just wanted to tell you.” She started. “Thank you.”

Katya widened her eyes in shock, and held Yui, as she whispered in her hair. “There’s no need to thank me, Yui. It appears to be that it was _you_ who was in control all along.”

The redhead stepped back to meet Yui’s gaze, tenderly brushing her thumb against her cheek.

“Now, I know you have a lot of questions for me. So I’m going to ask you to go to my room and wait for me there, and I’ll explain everything.”

Yui nodded happily and took off, leaving Katya behind as she headed for the nun’s room. It wasn’t until Yui reached Katya’s room that she noticed something odd about the girl before she left. She tried to shake it off like it was nothing, but pondered a bit about why the nun smelled heavily of soot when there had been no fireplace around.


	15. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting rid of Yui, Katya and Tao team up to take on the first task of eradicating the vampires.
> 
> I wanted to credit [sakamakihouse](http://sakamakihouse.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for her Haunted Dark Bridal game translations! Even though terrible people stole her translations without crediting her, I'm giving her credit here because I used scenarios from Shuu's Dark 5 route that I read on her blog when those translations were up.
> 
> Seriously give credit to translators, guys. Without them, we wouldn't have even known about any of the DL boys and played through their routes!

Katya burst through the door at top speed and slammed it shut behind her. She made sure to double bolt and lock the creaky old door, worried that the girl she had just killed would somehow make it out and seek her revenge. It was a silly thought after all, and the redhead laughed at the idea of a girl like Yui rising from the dead. Yui and the word ‘revenge’ just didn’t go together, and Katya despised the girl for being so weak-minded that she decided to take matters into her own hands.

“If she won’t get revenge on those vampires for murdering those girls, then I  _ will _ .” She whispered to herself.

She pressed her back against the door and began concentrating on her plan when a shadow stalked her movements, looming over her, causing the girl to shriek in terror.

“Tao?! You scared me half to death!!” Katya exclaimed.

The mute nun appeared from the shadow she was hiding in and smirked at the frightened redhead. Katya attempted to fix her uniform when she tried to regain her composure after her little incident.

“Well? Do we have the okay from Mother Superior?” She asked, excitement filling her eyes.

Tao held up a piece of parchment between two fingers and dangled it teasingly in front of Katya’s face. The redhead attempted to jump up and grab the vital document but failed, with Tao silently snickering at her actions. The mute nun decided to go easy on her, and handed her the paper willingly, mentally telling Katya to stop her whining since her face was turning as red as her hair.

Katya had a giddy smile as she carefully read through the instructions using her fingertips by feeling the braille engraving. “So…she entrusted us with the first task? How exciting.” She skimmed through the rest of the information, content with what the assignment had in store for the pair.

“You know Tao, it baffles me that the church here wouldn’t expect us to find them so quickly. What kind of monster would go out of their way to kidnap innocent, young girls and ship them off to a nest of vampires? Especially with those girls being our sister witches. And look at the name they described them as! Sacrificial brides?” She spit on the floor at the mere mention of those words. “Makes me  _ sick _ .”

Tao nodded solemnly in agreement, grasping Katya’s hands and entwining her fingers in between her own. Katya smiled tenderly and placed her forehead on Tao’s in an almost loving manner.

“Don’t worry, my friend. We must do our best, and avenge the brutal deaths of our stolen sisters.” Katya whispered, her eyes transforming into that translucent, ghostly blue hue.

“ _ Kasadu Lapan Ina Lukur _ .” Katya cried out. The spell she used caused the pair to magically teleport from the church and onto the grounds of Ryoutei Gakuen. The girls looked up at a particular window located on the third floor of the school, their sinister smiles flashing in the darkness.

“You go and check it out, Tao. I’ll cover the grounds to find the best areas to place my runes. We can’t make this  _ too _ easy, right?” She giggled.

Tao nodded, and sprinted through the entrance of the school, while Katya departed in the opposite direction. The mute nun ran through the halls with little effort, skillfully dodging corners, careful to conceal her identity in case any students happened to walk by. Once she reached the third floor, Tao stopped in front of a room with a large flashing sign overhead. The sign was written in English, but she was able to decipher it easily. She placed her hand on her back and withdrew her menacing jian, ready to strike down the doors that led to her target, when she was interrupted.

“Wait! Not yet. Let me check to see if it’s safe first.” Katya held her hand on Tao’s shoulder, knowing that her friend could have effortlessly destroyed the doors if she didn’t stop her in time. The redhead raised her hands against the door, using her telepathic powers to sense what was on the other side. When she was content with her findings, she glanced back at Tao, a puzzled expression on her face.

“We’re at the right place. Strange though…why would anyone hide out in a broadcasting room?” She questioned.

Without hesitation, Tao kicked down the double doors hard, the metal pieces scattering everywhere. Tao walked in first, her jian drawn, as she stood in a battle stance, with Katya silently hiding behind her, analyzing the room with her mind to find their target.

“We know you’re in here, vampire! Show yourself!” Katya announced.

A muffled groan emanated from under the TV production equipment. Katya yelped in surprise when she felt someone brush by her leg.

“…Ouch.” He said, while rubbing the back of his head.

Katya widened her eyes, her body language in a defensive manner, when she called out to him.

“Are you the one they call Sakamaki Shuu?”

Shuu grunted, stretching his arms wide as he let out a loud yawn, showing no interest in the intruders who disrupted his sleep. He kept his eyes closed, not even bothering to acknowledge them, which annoyed Katya deeply.

“Well? Are you him or not?” She spat impatiently.

Shuu stayed where he stood, his arms folded while he listened to his mp3 player. Katya’s eye twitched, her frustration rising, when a thought suddenly popped into her head. She leaned in towards Tao to whisper her concern.

“Did he fall asleep standing up?” She questioned her friend. Tao shrugged, then walked over to Shuu, her jian placed menacingly at his neck. He didn’t react at all to the girl’s inspection, and Tao quickly hopped out of the way when Shuu collapsed and fell forward hitting the ground, his light snoring the only indication that he was still alive.

Katya squealed when the blond boy almost fell on top of her, rushing to get out of the way in time. She stood over him and pressed her walking stick on his face, alarmed at how this vampire showed no concern whatsoever in the presence of dangerous witches. She lifted his arm a bit with her shoe, analyzing his behavior, and dropped it when she realized he wouldn’t be considered a real threat.

“Well. This is pretty awkward. I almost feel silly going out of my way to use my entire powers that—KYAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

She slapped Shuu’s hand away when she realized he had been lifting her skirt up from behind to peek underneath it. Katya shuddered in disgust and ran to hide behind Tao, who was giggling silently at what just happened.

“ARE YOU MAD?! YOU DON’T GO AROUND LIFTING UP ANOTHER GIRL’S SKIRT, YOU PERVERT!” She shrieked from over Tao’s shoulder.

Shuu grumbled incoherently, a smile plastered on his face.

“Light pink…” He mumbled.

“What?” Katya asked, her eyes narrowing at him curiously.

Shuu chuckled softly before responding. “Your panties…they’re light pink and lacy…such a lewd woman.”

Katya’s face burned a bright red when she stomped her way over to the vampire, her finger pointing dangerously in his face.

“Listen here you filthy vampire. You may have had a good look at my underwear, but we came here to perform our mission, and I’ll be damned if I let your perverse nature get in the way of that! Now stand up so that we may discuss our terms.”

Shuu never bothered to open his eyes once during her speech, and he rolled on the other side, his back facing Katya. “Hmph…don’t wanna.”

Katya clenched her shaking fist, doing her best to control the anger building inside due to the vampire’s callous responses.

“Tao says you are trying her patience, and that if you don’t wish to cooperate, she’ll strike you down here and now. Not that there would be any effort to it anyway.” She replied sarcastically.

Shuu’s light snoring stopped. Even though his eyes remained closed, he had his full attention on them.

“There’s no need to repeat what she says…I can hear her thoughts just fine.” His tone was firm, causing Katya to tense her shoulders, as she reverted back to an alert mode, her mind carefully sensing for any sudden movement.

“Besides.” Shuu rolled over on his back. “I’m not that easy to kill. Why don’t you annoying witches go out and bother someone else? I’m trying to sleep.”

Katya furrowed her eyebrows at the vampire, her eyes narrowing on his sleeping form. “You knew we were witches?” She asked, surprised.

Shuu smirked at her question. “Obviously…with how loud you were squawking at me, I figured you either had to be a witch or the Devil himself.”

Katya’s fuse blew as she screamed out, her anger boiling over the limit. Tao took this opportunity to lunge at the vampire, slamming her jian down hard in hopes of splitting him in two pieces. When her jian made contact with him, she realized that she only stabbed his school jacket, since Shuu teleported quickly out of the way just in time. Tao didn’t give him a chance to recover as she swung her blazing red jian at his head, which he dodged once again, her weapon grazing by his hair. Tao’s non-stop attacks came down relentlessly, her offensive assaults keeping Shuu on his toes while he defended himself, making sure to avoid her blade as much as possible.

He did his best not to touch it, because he could sense that the weapon itself was cursed, and wanted no part in being on the receiving end of it. Tao chased the vampire all throughout the room, destroying the furniture, and shattering the glass when Shuu burst through the window and jumped down gracefully outside onto the school grounds. He looked up at the mute nun and saw that she too leaped out, her menacing blood red aura surrounding her giving life to her weapon as she made another attempt to dismantle him. Shuu took this opportunity to run towards the school gates, wanting nothing more to do with these annoying witches. He was infiltrated when he got to the entrance, falling right into Katya’s trap.

Shuu was captured by an invisible binding spell, sending several volts of shocking electricity straight through his body, and deeper into his core, as he cried out from the intense pain. He collapsed on the ground, his body twitching uncontrollably, indicating the severe damage done to his nervous system. He was paralyzed and unable to move, his breathing hitched in his throat since he refused to let his pursuers know just how gravely injured he was.

Two ominous shadows appeared before him and heard their evil cackling that even his earbuds couldn’t muffle out.

“Well, well. I suppose surrounding the school with my runes worked out better than I thought.” Grinned Katya. “And look, Tao! He ran straight into my Laguz Rune. What luck!”

She tapped the invisible barrier and a small blue rune appeared, falling straight into her open hand. It had a strange symbol carved on it, and Katya pocketed the item in her robe.

“Tao, can you do the honors?” She turned to her friend.

Tao’s glowing aura died down, resuming back to normal. She placed her hands on Shuu’s chest and hoisted him up, causing the vampire to grunt from the sudden movement. His eyes were still closed, only this time it was due to the pain of his injuries. Tao wrapped her hands around his face, forcing his eyelids open to reveal his piercing blue eyes, which were glazed over in agony. She placed the vampire’s face in the direction of Katya’s gaze, whose eyes were also shining in an iridescent blue.

Upon looking at the girl’s eyes, he had a sudden flashback. Her pearly white smile and the way her cute freckles coated her cheeks gave him some faint moment of clarity. It wasn’t until he was distracted by another oddity that brought him out of his trance. In the middle of the girl’s forehead, a large demonic eye had opened, the eye moving in all directions before landing on the vampire in front of it. The slit pupil looked directly at Shu, piercing into his mind, causing him to let out an agonizing yell.

“Thank you for the fun, vampire. Now watch as I plunge you into an eternal nightmare…that not even you can get out of.”


	16. Memory Mind Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Katya and Shuu comes to life.

Shuu’s eyes twitched, his heart pounding in his ears. He moaned painfully when he heard a faint melancholic sound that startled him awake. His breathing was heavy, for when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness, and began to panic at the thought that his eyes were forcefully taken from him. His vision began to wane and suddenly images were starting to become clearer, making it easy for him to figure out where he was being held.

At first he tried to remember what had happened to him, but his amnesia prevented him from recalling minor details. Shuu used this moment to rely on his nose to guide him, his sense of smell never failing to help him out of a tough spot. He breathed in his surroundings, taking note of the peculiar scents of fresh grass, the breeze blowing past him as he was able to inhale the smell of a familiar forest. One scent caught his interest as he opened his eyes, noticing that there were humans nearby. He snapped his head to the direction of the village he was outside of, when he could hear that faint sound gradually become louder and louder, filling his ears with a nostalgic melody he hadn’t heard in centuries.

“Tchaikovsky.” He muttered, his eyes narrowing at the source of the music before him.

Katya stopped playing her violin when he spoke, as she placed her instrument to the side, grinning up at the captured vampire.

“Very good…you remember your Russian musicians.” She inquired, more to herself than to her prisoner. 

“How are you feeling up there?” She called out to him.

Shuu attempted to move his wrists, but they were bound tightly against the platform he was tied up on. He stopped struggling, making sure he couldn’t appeal to the psychotic nun’s interests.

“Where are we?” He tried asking, knowing that she probably wouldn’t give him a direct answer.

Katya giggled at his failed attempt to release himself. “Well, that’s probably a question I should direct back to _you._ ” She teased. “But from what I’ve heard from this lovely little village, they are setting their sights on a capital punishment.”

Shuu was unfazed while Katya continued.

“There was a major crime that happened here not too long ago. I heard the other villagers talking about it. Seems as if _someone_ set the entire town in flames; it was absolutely horrifying! Many lives were lost, especially innocent children. I overheard them mention one name in particular.” She drifted off, her lips spreading into a malevolent grin.

“I can’t quite recall, but they said it was that of a young boy.” She tapped her chin with her finger, feigning memory loss of the name she was trying to remember. Shuu studied her reactions meticulously, the sweat gradually pooling on his body as he waited in anticipation for the witch to finish.

Katya snapped her fingers at her realization. “Oh yes, _now_ I remember. His name…was Edgar.”

Shuu’s jaw clenched, doing his best to not let the evil nun get under his skin. He hadn’t encountered any witches of her caliber before, when realization struck him. Her mannerisms, the way she spoke to him, all seemed to be familiar, as if he had encountered this frightening woman before in his past.

Katya twirled around in her robes, humming a tune softly under her breath. His ears picked up on the song, and then he remembered where he heard it from.

With her true identity settled securely in his mind, he would have the leverage to turn the tables on her sadistic form of mental torture.

Shuu chuckled softly, causing Katya to raise her eyebrow in interest.

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time. Not like it matters anyway, since it’s only natural for humans to just die, never reaching their full life cycle. It’s a shame, really. You witches are technically human, so it’s just as easy for you to die as other mortals. I wonder how you were able to live past your prime?” Shuu muttered, his voice distant.

Katya frowned, her hopes of antagonizing the boy disappearing. She folded her arms in protest. “And what do you mean by that, exactly?”

Shuu nodded in the direction of the band wrapped around her arm. “The symbol of a sickle and hammer under a star? It’s obvious that you were alive during World War II. Only a communist Russian like yourself would wear a flag like that so proudly.”

Katya grimaced, and instinctively touched the band that represented her ancestry. She smiled and shook her head. “As expected of the eldest Sakamaki. You certainly know your history.”

She folded her arms behind her back and gazed up at him, a meticulous look of interest washing over her face. Shuu winced at the sudden eager expression she was portraying.

“I wonder, if you think you’re so clever at analyzing my personality based on what I’m wearing, is it also possible for you to guess my identity? Or has that long, lost war you endured caused you to forget something? A certain promise perhaps?” She spat nastily.

Shuu frowned, wondering if this was yet another scheme she was using to get information from him. But the hurt in her voice was enough to convince him. 

Being banished in the North pole wasn’t something he had expected to enjoy, but his old man knew just how to turn any situation into an unpleasant one. Without food or shelter, Shuu had no choice but to settle for a hidden village located in the desolate area he travelled through. Of course that wouldn’t stop him from toying with the unsuspecting locals, especially that of a young, innocent red head that fell head over heels for the foreign vampire.

Deceiving humans is like second nature to a vampire, especially one as manipulative as Shuu. He quickly learned their customs and language, and passed as a native with ease. By learning of the state of their village, he was aware that they were currently undergoing a war with another country.

“Typical humans; so quick to lose their lives over nothing but bloodlust.” He chuckled.

The red-headed girl he toyed with to occupy his time wasn’t anything special, but she was good to satiate his current needs. Boredom grew quickly, as it always did, and soon after he received word from the old man that he would be able to return to the mansion. 

Now he had to quickly tie up “loose ends” so he could move on to the next fixation. There was never a need for a vampire of his status to waste time forming relationships with humans, but they were just so interesting; and he just loved to _tease_ them.

He had the girl completely convinced that he was a soldier seeking refuge in their village to not partake in the war; but after seeing how many of his fellow comrades were being defeated, he had no choice but to go back; even if it meant forsaking the growing love between the two of them.

The story was so convincing that even he was almost brought to tears by how sincere it sounded. And he loved her reactions to every deceitful word that passed through his lips.

After he had her in a shattered state, he gave the heartbroken girl a final blow to satisfy his cruel intentions. 

“ _Lisichka…_ ” He purred.

She perked up at his pet nickname for her. He called her “Little Fox” because of her brilliant red hair, but also because of how she made herself interesting to him that he would pursue her. She was his fox and he was her hunter, the perfect symbiotic duo.

“Before I go, give yourself to me once more.” He flashed a toothy grin, sending shivers to her core.

She stared out at her little village, the fear apparent in her eyes. “But won’t we be seen?” She asked, timidly.

Shuu groaned, pulling her into a firm embrace, breathing in the scent from her neck.

“Let them see.” He growled. “Do you not belong to me?”

His eyes enchanted her and she gripped his shoulders firmly. “I do, my Hunter. I fully belong to you and only you.”

Shuu was pleased with her response and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Then show me.”

She pulled her hair to the side, exposing the paleness of her neck, a red tint forming over her freckled cheeks. “I offer myself, to my one and only.”

He inhaled, placing his mouth over her pulsing vein, biting down hard, causing her to whimper with content. He stared at her eyes for a brief moment, as her blood ran down his chin.

_Just like a fox to surrender itself for it to only be hunted in the end._


	17. Katyusha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu's fate resides in Katya's hands.

“You may be smart for a blond, but at least I’m not the one they have convicted.” She stated.

Shuu raised an eyebrow at her, getting fed up with the girl. “What do you mean?” He sighed in annoyance.

Katya brought a hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh. “Well, don’t you realize? Someone had turned you in for the crimes of this village. In fact, it was someone close to you I believe.”

Shuu stared deadpanned at the witch below him, her greedy smile making his skin crawl. One name came to mind automatically after she mentioned who may have outed him.

_Reiji._

“Can you imagine? Being betrayed by your own flesh and blood. It must be devastating for you.” Katya giggled darkly. 

“But then again, it should be normal for you, seeing as that is what you do best.” Her eyes flashed suddenly, a clear hue forming. They almost looked like tears.

Shuu fought the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s not surprising to do such things among vampires. We don’t hold familial ties in the same way you mortals do; not like you _witches_ really matter to us either way. All you humans are the same. Even the ones who were sent to us…” He grinned evilly.

Katya’s pupils shrank as she held the violin bow to his neck in a menacing gesture.

“You will not _speak_ of those girls you murdered. I refuse to allow my sister witches to roll off of your filthy vampire tongue.” She threatened.

Shuu smirked in her direction, proud that he was able to dig under her skin, his victory against her as clear as the night sky.

Katya could sense the vampire’s change in demeanor, realizing that she had let him win this small battle. She refused to let him win the war, and reverted back to her typical happy-go-lucky personality as she checked her fingernails in feigned interest.

“Anyway, I may be a witch but that’s not exactly my name…in fact, I’ll tell you my _real_ name if you tell me yours.” She inquired.

Shuu exhaled loudly, wanting this mindless talk to end soon. “Let me guess…you were alive during World War II…red hair…blue eyes…freckles…musician by the looks of it. Heh. If I had to guess, I’d say you bear a striking resemblance to that woman the Russians sing about who lost her lover in the war.”

He swallowed his words after his response. She winked at him, knowing now that he understood what he just said. He shook his head, not wanting to accept the truth that lay before him.

“No...it can’t be. She wouldn’t still be alive. But seeing how that demonic eye possesses you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you made a contract to give you some form of immortality.” He adjusted his wrists, trying to loosen his restraints.

“Or is dabbling in dark magic all that you’ve been up to this entire time, _Katyusha?”_

Katya clapped her hands excitedly. “Ha! You really are perceptive for a vampire. Yes, it’s still me, the woman you made fall for you and you left a broken, shattered mess.” She bowed politely.

Shuu knew better than to fall for her trickery. It was pointless to begin with, since her intentions were clear from the start. She had no plans on letting him go, and he had no reason to feed her ego.

“You women really are troublesome.” He grumbled.

Katya snickered, amused that the vampire still hadn’t figured out that she was able to read minds with ease.

“You know, you’re pretty funny. When most people are asked a question, the answer automatically pops into their head. Even though they say something else to cover up their initial thought, I can see the answer as plain as day.” She gazed adoringly into his eyes, causing the vampire to rethink his previous response.

“You can’t hide anything from me… **Ririe.** ” Her voice was hoarse, her aura projecting immensely at the mention of the vampire’s true name.

The sounds of the townspeople interrupted them as they came down from over the horizon, chanting a depressing song, and singing about the memories of the loved ones they had lost. Shuu’s pupils turned into thin slits when he noticed the torches they carried with them, his entire body shutting down at the sight of the flames.

He snapped back to face his former prey. “Giving up your sight all for the sake of some demon? Heh, you’re even more pathetic than before. I made the right choice in leaving you behind all those years ago.” He mocked.

Katya twitched at his response, but cleared her throat and straightened out her robes. The last thing she was going to do was have her deceitful ex-lover belittle her like before.

“I sincerely doubt you’ll guess at what I’ve been doing all these years. I’d be more concerned with what _they_ have planned for you.” She pointed towards the gathering townspeople.

“Oh yes, I did forget that they were here to punish you for the crimes against village.” Katya stated matter of factly.

The nun clicked her tongue a few times. “It’s a shame really. If only someone were to let these poor people know that convicting an innocent man would go against everything they stood for.”

Shuu widened his eyes at her accusation, his gaze darting back and forth in between Katya and the oncoming flames, making his mind spin out of control.

“Innocent?” He demanded, the anxiety within him rising.

Katya quirked an eyebrow, amused at his tone of voice. To her, it almost sounded as if he were _pleading_ her for his life, in hopes of somehow being redeemed of his current situation.

“Yes…it’s honestly quite sad. If only they knew that the Edgar boy never actually died in that fire. In fact, he’s still living among us.” She pulled an apple from her robes, twirling it nonchalantly with her fingers.

Shuu snorted, his patience wearing thin. From the trauma of losing his only friend and the stupid girl mocking him to no end, he started laughing uncontrollably, unable to control himself any longer.

Katya looked at him strangely, her puzzled expression plastered on her face at the thought of the vampire finally losing his sanity. She felt insulted, wanting his last moments on this earth to be catered towards her satisfaction. But in the end, it was she who had lost against him after all.

“Do you really expect me to believe something so stupid? The village fiasco happened centuries ago. It’s impossible for him to be alive at this point in time. You couldn’t even save your own life.” Shuu retorted.

The villagers circled around Shuu and Katya, their chanting growing stronger as they held their torches high above their heads, the look of manic glee on their faces at the thought of punishing the one responsible for their misfortune.

_“I bojtsu na dalnem pograniche.”_

_“Ot Katyushi peredaj privet!”_

Katya shook her head in disappointment.

“I had hoped that it wouldn’t have come to this, Eldest Sakamaki. In fact, you have actually encountered that friend of yours just recently. I believe these days he goes by Mukami Yuma?” She gave him a genuine smile.

Shuu widened his eyes at the mention of that name. He shrank back against the platform, the sudden rush of images blurring through his mind, making his head throb in anguish. The memories that were reeling out of control made him feel nauseated, mainly because he had actually encountered that person. Was she telling the truth? Or was this another one of her sick mind tricks? But that image of Yuma...it was just far too familiar to be a coincidence. He could never forget his face. Their typical encounters at school didn’t occur often, but the main thing he was concerned about was that peculiar scent he had. Sure, he had turned into a vampire now, but how had he become one? The stench was so appalling that it literally would make him vomit anytime they passed by one another. Oddly, it also reminded him of another person he would rather not think about. He scoffed, wondering if that was the whole reasoning behind the witches’ vendetta against them from the beginning.

“So…you’re after him then?” He admitted in defeat.

Katya nodded and clapped happily. “Yes! You have finally figured it out. Took you long enough.”

Shuu exhaled slowly through his nose, doing his best to not let her little jabs affect him.

“Then I surrender.” He stated calmly.

Katya’s eye twitched harshly, her fingers curling. _“What?”_

Shuu smiled, the wind blowing lightly through his soft golden hair. “I surrender. It’s just as you said. I must be punished for my crimes. I accept the charges against me.”

Katya stomped her feet in frustration. “No no _no!_ This is all wrong! You’re SUPPOSED to be terrified at the thought of dying by the very thing you fear the most! THIS ISN’T HOW YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO ACT!” She shrieked, unable to control the shrillness to her voice.

The vampire laughed. “Terrified? Is that what you were trying to prove? Too bad. For so long, I’ve allowed myself to succumb to my fears, the trauma of what I did and didn’t do having control over my life. I didn’t care whether I lived or died, but now…the thing I feared most isn’t as bad as I thought it to be.”

His eyes locked onto hers, making Katya gasp, as she witnessed the growing courage that was fueling his words.

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” He confessed, the weight of a lifetime of misery disappearing instantly.

The nun stared at him, her face completely devoid of emotion while her mind snapped in two. The color had drained completely from her face at the vampire playing her the entire time, when she originally meant for him to suffer by her own hand. Unable to voice her weakness any longer, she muttered two words only, which were only audible to the mob around her.

_“Kill him.”_

The villagers shouted in joy as they piled around the restrained vampire, lighting the bottom of the pillar on fire. The flames swirled around, catching on to Shuu’s clothing, quickly disintegrating the fibers that separated from his skin. Shuu coughed harshly, the smoke penetrating through his lungs, burning inside him just as bad as the fire on his body. The flames climbed up rapidly, finally reaching his head, as he howled in pain, the fire eating him alive. The villagers rejoiced at the sight of the vampire burning before them and they swarmed around to see how the flesh was literally melting off of his body. Being a pureblood vampire, Shuu would take some time to die, but even so, Katya wasn’t enjoying his demise in the slightest.

The nun had a vacant expression as she witnessed the vampire’s body quickly becoming an ashen corpse, his wailing of death the only pitiful thing she could rely on. The only thing she could see left of him were his brilliant blue eyes, but even then, the fire claimed those for its own. The fire engulfed him entirely and Katya waved her hand, making the flames disappear completely. All that was left were the burnt remains, the smoking carcass being the only physical marker to prove his death.

The townspeople drowned out their shouts of bliss by resuming their singing, as they marched back into their village, content with the punishment of yet another criminal. Katya felt a hand placed on her shoulder, when she turned to see who had been witnessing her actions the entire time.

“Don’t worry, Kat-Kat Kitty Kat! You can’t always get what you want…no matter what _Mommy_ Dahlia tells you. Fufufu~”

Katya shook the hand from her shoulder. “Get off me, Devi. That’s not the point. I _wanted_ him to suffer for what he did to our former sisters.” Her body was completely trembling now, as she strolled her way up to the body of the vampire.

“What you seem to forget, Sakamaki Shuu…is that in Soviet Russia, witches burn _you.”_ She sneered.

Devi giggled and ran up behind her, squeezing her small frame. “Aww, don’t get upset Kitty Kat! Besides, your dream walking abilities have been improving greatly.”

Katya gave the brunette a half smile, while Devi pinched her cheeks to get her to lighten up.

“I’ve been practicing! I was able to capture him with my mind’s eye and he brought me to this memory of all things. Tao made sure to bring his body into the dungeon though, so I could perform the sacrifice ritual, but I never even had to leave! His memories were indeed that painful.”

Devi twisted a lock of hair in between her fingers, her face deep in thought.

“Mmm, sacrifice ritual you say? But weren’t you supposed to obtain something from him?”

Katya stopped breathing and tugged at her hair, collapsing to the ground on her knees.

“Oh no, oh no, I forgot! He wasn’t meant to die in this manner. How could I have been so senseless? Mother is going to _kill_ me!” She whimpered.

Before Devi could console her tattered friend, they snapped their heads to the sound of pounding on the dungeon doors, a muffled voice crying from the other side.

“Katya! I know you’re in there! I need to speak with you!”

Devi turned back, finding Katya as pale as a ghost.

“I thought you said you took care of her?!” Devi questioned, nervously.

Katya’s eyes were wide as she nodded, never blinking once out of shock. “I-I did. I’m telling you, I did get rid of her! How is she able to come back to life all of a sudden?!”

Devi shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe she’s one of us after all? No amount of inner strength can literally bring someone back from the dead like that.” She deduced.

Katya nodded furiously. “Well, what should I do? She knows I killed her. She’s probably looking to seek her revenge.”

Devi laughed playfully. “Silly Kitty Kat, I doubt that Yui girl would think immoral thoughts such as those. You have to admit though, she’s honestly just a _tad_ bit too nice for her own good.”

The redhead gave her friend an appreciative smile, tears welling at the end of her eyes.

“Yes, thank you Devi. You’re probably right!”

Katya cleared her throat to help relieve her voice from her sudden breakdown…and to get rid of the remaining smoke she had inhaled earlier.

“Y-Yes! I’ll be with you in a second, Yui! Just a moment.” She called out.

Katya dragged Devi next to her and whispered hurriedly in her ear.

“Devi, don’t tell anyone about this. I have to fix this situation before Mother Dahlia finds out, okay?” She pleaded, her voice desperate.

Devi stood at attention and saluted her. “Aye aye, Captain!” She joked teasingly.

Katya gave her friend a quick hug and bolted up the stairs to meet with Yui. Devi placed her hand on her chin as she crouched in front of the vampire’s carcass. She poked his burnt flesh, the searing sound echoing through the walls of the dungeon where he had been the entire time.

“Ewww. I’ll just give you to Aida. She’d like another corpse to add to her collection~”


	18. Sunday Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui attends her first Sunday mass with the convent.

Yui sat patiently on the bed. She wasn’t sure how long Katya was going to take, so she let her curiosity get the best of her and decided to look around the room. The nun’s room was rather plain looking, much like how Yui’s room was when she lived with her father. It didn’t appear to resemble a normal teenage girl’s design, since it lacked any kind of modern influence. It was basic, containing the typical bed and desk, and her closet had a few pairs of clothing. What caught Yui’s eye that intrigued her the most was the statue that stood next to the window.

It was a massive cross, but not the typical Christian cross Yui was accustomed to. It had the main shape of the cross, but there were two more lines running through it, making the statue with three cross bars, instead of the traditional single bar. Yui ran her fingers through the material, sensing a powerful energy emanating from it, when she noticed Katya’s guitar placed next to it. She picked up the instrument and strummed her fingers against the thick wires, noticing how coarse the texture was. Yui didn’t know how to play any musical instruments, but enjoyed the feeling nonetheless of the guitar in her hands while she played every note, even though she held it in an inexperienced manner.

“I can teach you how to play if you like.” A voice whispered.

Yui jumped and clutched her chest. “Katya! You startled me!”

Katya came gliding inside the room, a stone cold expression on her face. Her eyes shot to Yui who was standing nervously by her cross, and sat down idly on top of her bed. Yui grew concerned when she noticed the nun not resuming her perky attitude, and carefully set the guitar aside, grabbing the chair at the desk to sit next to her.

Yui folded her hands in her lap. “Well, how are you, Katya?” She asked anxiously.

Katya’s hazy blue eyes glanced over to Yui and shrugged lazily in response.

Yui fiddled with her fingers a bit, not sure how to continue the conversation. She looked back at the cross she was examining before and decided to ask her about it.

“I noticed you had a cross over there. I’ve never seen one like that before. Is it related to your home country?” She asked politely.

Katya livened a bit when she saw Yui pointing to her cross.

“Oh…yes. It’s the symbol of the Slavic Orthodox Church. It’s different from the Christian cross because we added two more cross beams. Those extra beams represent the two thieves who were also crucified next to Jesus Christ. The bottom part is slanted upwards, indicating the thief on the right hand side who was faithful to Christ and went to Heaven. The second one is pointing towards the left, which represents the other thief who did not believe, so he went to Hell instead.”

Her voice was distant, but Yui nodded in understanding, content with her explanation.

“Yes, I do remember that part in the Bible. I didn’t know you were Slavic, though.” She smiled.

Katya gave Yui a half smile, relieving some of the tension building between them.

“You don’t have to be so nice to me, Yui. I know you’re upset about what happened.” She confessed.

Yui breathed a sigh of relief, and cupped Katya’s hand between her own.

“It’s not that I’m being nice to you because I want to torture you. I’m nice because I wanted to be really angry, but I just can’t bring myself to be upset with you.” She responded.

Katya furrowed her eyebrows, remaining silent.

Yui shook her head before continuing. “I may not have figured out what has happened to me, but I think I understand the reason behind your actions. In fact, I’ve learned a lot in that short amount of time after my, um, death.” She cleared her throat, still distressed about clearly stating what had really happened to her.

“But I want to do my best and learn all I can so I can be helpful to you and everyone else. I think I’m finally ready to learn about who I really am…that is, if you’ll help me.” She smiled happily at Katya, whose face was contorted, almost as if she were trying to stop herself from crying.

Katya did the opposite of what Yui thought. Instead, she burst out laughing, as she held onto her side to prevent herself from falling over. Yui was baffled at her behavior, when Katya placed a hand on top of her thigh.

“Hahaha! Oh, Yui. Devi was right. You really _are_ too nice for your own good.” She pulled Yui into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Please don’t ever change the way you are. I couldn’t bear to see you any different than how you are now.” She whispered into her hair.

Yui stared at Katya, a confused expression on her face. “Eh? But, why would I act any differently?”

Katya gave Yui a grim look, and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. “Listen, Yui. It is a great undertaking you have made to be a part of this church. The trials of becoming a witch are not for the faint of heart…it _will_ change you. But I suppose since you were able to come back from the grave, then you should fair pretty well.”

Yui reached out and embraced Katya once again, excited for her new venture. “Thank you Katya!”

Yui began coughing incessantly, so she let go of Katya to cover her mouth. Katya smelled her uniform and realized she must have breathed in the soot that remained on her clothing.

“O-Oh my! I’m so sorry. I should clean up before we head to bed. Tomorrow is the service so we both have to get up early to prepare for mass.”

Yui nodded and decided to place the chair she used back under the desk. “Yes. I’ll make sure to wake up in time!”

Katya grinned while unfastening her uniform jacket. “Please do! Mother Dahlia despises tardiness.”

Yui prepared for bed while Katya walked out towards the bathroom. Once she was out of the room, Yui kneeled at the edge of the bed and began to pray.

“Dear Lord, thank you for allowing me a second chance at life to prove my worth. I promise to do everything I can to help everyone here, but most of all, to find my true self. I won’t allow anyone to get in the way of my destiny, as you help guide me on my path. Amen.”

She made the sign of the cross and laid herself down to sleep, her eyes shutting automatically as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

  *********

Yui awoke to the sounds of crashing the next morning. She checked the window and realized the sun was hovering just above the horizon, and had not fully come into view. Her mind flashed and in an instant began to put on her robes that were laid out on the bed from the previous night. When she was fully clothed, she stepped out and hurried into the cathedral, praying that the service hadn’t started without her. She came upon a scene that she interrupted, and quickly hid behind the wall, peeking over the crevice while she witnessed the incident happening before her.

A loud **smack** resonated throughout the church, as Katya lay clutching her cheek on the carpeted floor.

“You _stupid_ girl. I told you not to blow it.”

Aida stood towering over the redhead, her eyes filled with rage. Yui wasn’t sure what the dispute was about, but she knew that Katya must have done something out of line for Aida to be this upset. Her heart went out to her friend, but her fear paralyzed her to only watch from afar, without interfering.

The tallest nun leaned down and picked up the fallen girl by her robes, her face dangerously close to hers as she spoke in a low voice that even Yui couldn’t pick up.

“Listen you conniving little parasite. Our orders were clear, and you thought it was fine to go dilly dallying in daydream land? You failed to recover the essence we needed to perform the service today, so now I have to clean up this _mess_ you caused us.”

Aida carelessly dropped her, and Katya fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Aida calmly adjusted her robes, her head held high as if she had never involved herself in any altercation. Her sharp green eyes were fixated on the wall Yui was hiding behind, and she called out to her.

“Don’t be shy, newbie. If you don’t assemble yourself accordingly, I’ll be forced to lock you in my crypts for the rest of your stay.” She grinned evilly.

Yui immediately removed herself from behind the safety of her hiding place. She stood straight in front of Aida, who had her arms folded, her eyes scanning all over her body. Yui tightened her lips, uncomfortable with the medical nun’s burning gaze. Katya stirred on the ground, causing Yui to react and instinctively reach out to help her, but Aida was faster and caught her arm.

“Ah ah ah, there’s no need to deal with that riff raff any longer. From now on, you’ll be working with me.” She instructed.

She pulled Yui away and into the nearest pew, as her eyes followed Katya’s transparent gaze. She wasn’t sure if Katya was upset or not, but she stood up as if nothing happened and took her seat next to Tao and sat down, her expression mimicking that of an elegant, porcelain doll; poised but fragile.

Feeling as if her friend had composed herself for the better, she directed her attention to the front of the church, as the group awaited for the mass to begin. Mother Dahlia arrived, a whirlwind of feathers engulfing her as she magically graced herself at the altar.

Yui had grown accustomed to the ways of the church, and that included the ways that the nuns appeared whenever they were summoned. Although she had seen Mother Dahlia rarely, her presence was known by the feathers that always fell lightly around her shape in an almost angelic manner. It was calming, but something Yui couldn’t place her faith in. With Katya, she would enter a room like a breeze, cold and silent, tantalizing your senses with a peculiar whisper before she was seen physically. Aida’s method of appearance was direct and to the point. She never disrupted your thoughts when she came before you, but once you bumped into her, the atmosphere of the area changed dramatically for the worst, as if you were surrounded by death itself. To Yui, it was eerily similar to the way the vampires teleported suddenly when they were looking to feast on blood. She couldn’t trust Aida, and was already incredibly anxious at the idea of having to work with her next.

Devi’s method of appearance was rather interesting. Her whole body would shimmer as if she were a mirage before physically appearing in front of you. She enjoyed flickering in and out of places like a candle flame before tackling the person she chose to target, something Yui didn’t care for too much. Although her strength alone can be overbearing at times, she was one of the more approachable nuns in the convent. However, a shadow was never too far behind whenever Devi decided to tease Yui. This was Tao’s form of arrival, since she traveled among the darkness that she was constantly surrounded by. Tao would leap out from the protective depths of her shadows and run to Yui’s aid whenever Devi felt like getting a little “too” rough. Yui wasn’t able to hear what Tao would say, but she could always tell by the mute nun’s body language that she didn’t mean any harm…to her anyway. From the scowls that Devi wore whenever Tao “interrupted” her moments with Yui, it was apparent that Tao was lethal in her own manner, although she kept it well hidden.

Yui snapped out of her daze when she saw the convent finally sit after Mother Dahlia’s entrance. The head nun had her eyes closed with a serene expression on her face. She raised her arms, her palms facing the ceiling as the book in front of her opened on its own volition, the pages flipping rapidly before landing on a specific section, which Mother Dahlia began to read from.

“A reading from the book of Timothy, Verse two, Line 12.” Her voice echoed.

_“I permit no woman to teach or to have authority over a man; she is to only keep silent.”_

Yui gawked at Mother Superior, wondering if she had heard her correctly. She has read the Bible often, but didn’t quite recall hearing verses like that inside it. She almost raised her hand to say something, but thought otherwise, leaving Mother Dahlia to continue her sermon.

“But what can we deduce from this quote? From proud Timothy, and the other apostles who have fought valiantly to incorporate their… _words_ of wisdom to provide scripture for the holy passage. It is in the nature of man that they must destroy what threatens them the most. Those, that are the most sacred, and who they themselves spread only truth. The true beings who are the vessels of power itself. _Women._ ”

Everyone nodded silently in agreement, while Yui shrunk back in her seat, concerned about the kind of mass she was participating in.

“Yui~” Mother Dahlia sang. “Stand up, please.”

Yui froze, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. Aida narrowed her eyes at her, grabbing her arm roughly and hoisting her up to her feet. Yui let out a tiny shriek, and composed herself quickly before Aida decided to do something about the noise.

“Yui, I sense that your mind is _racing_. Tell me, do you have a problem with my service, dear?” She placed her hands over one of the empty pews, smiling tenderly at Yui.

Yui shook involuntarily, feeling all eyes on her as she tried to regain her voice. She swallowed the lump that developed in her throat before she spoke.

“N-No, of course not, Mother. It’s just….I…I’ve never heard a mass begin this way before.” She stammered, knowing that everyone could easily see through her dishonesty.

Mother Dahlia giggled softly at Yui’s terrified expression. “Really? Is that all? It seems more as though you are upset with the content I was reading directly from the Bible.”

Aida scoffed and rolled her eyes. “All you Christians act the same. You pretend to be holy by following silly stories from some bloody book, unaware of the content you’ve put in _yourselves._ ”

The head nun nodded firmly in agreement. “Yes, yes, unfortunately it is true, Yui. In fact, if you like, would you prefer to read it instead? Then you can see for yourself exactly the type of material all your apostles wished to control you with.”

Without warning, Yui was magically pulled into Mother Dahlia’s open, waiting arms. She crashed into her ample bosom and Yui’s face flushed in embarrassment. The nun took Yui by the hand and dragged her onto the altar, where the book lay, waiting to be read once more. Yui looked at Mother Dahlia first before she confirmed that it was okay to begin.

“A reading from the book of Numbers, Verse 25, Line 4.” She spoke, her pitch deathly quiet, but she knew everyone was able to hear her regardless of her fading voice.

_“And God said take all the heads of the people and hang them up before the Lord, against the sun.”_

“Fufufu, that one’s my favorite~” Chimed Devi.

Aida chuckled and shook her head. “Of course that one would appeal to a deranged head hunter.”

Devi whined and pursed her lips. “But at least mine aren’t decaying, unlike your body bags.”

While the two of them bickered, Mother Dahlia placed her slender fingers around Yui’s shoulders and whispered to her.

“Do you see now, my child? It is these words that are a common occurrence in the Holy Bible. It is displeasing, yes, but we must understand that people live and even _breathe_ by what is spoken in this tainted book. But do not fret, little lamb. For I and this church will guide you on the path to the truth. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Yui?” She twirled a blonde lock in between her fingers, her breath tickling her ear.

Yui gasped and shut the book harshly, not wanting to continue reading. It was astounding that this information had been in the Bible, but no one had ever bothered to mention it. Her father only made her read “select” passages and instructed her to study only those verses. Her face crinkled out of shock and horror, wishing she had never known that the Bible contained such extreme violent views.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m not really a fan of those particular verses, either. And I’ve studied the entire book from front to back.” A voice piped up at the entrance of the church.


	19. Holy Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger Yui has never encountered has entered the church. Meanwhile, Ayato is frantic for blood.

All eyes directed to the front door, where an older gentleman was clad in the most intricate priest’s uniform Yui had ever seen. His hair was dark, and had a touch of grey at the temples. His smile was warm and kind, as he made his way to the altar, causing Yui to sense the regal power emanating from him.

Mother Dahlia changed her demeanor entirely, and frolicked over to the stranger, her behavior mimicking that of a love-struck teenager.

“Oh my, Monsignor. Such an honor to have you back in our little church.” She bowed slightly, keeping her gaze on him the entire time.

The Monsignor waved his hands out of embarrassment, gently holding onto Mother Dahlia’s arm, and bringing her up towards him.

“It is I who should feel honored to be back. And it seems I have interrupted your mass! Please, continue, and I will wait to speak with you when you are finished.” He gave her a gentle smile, while Mother Dahlia returned the gesture with a girlish giggle. He went to sit in an empty pew nearby.

“But of course! Now, it is time for the communion. Katya? Have you brought the offering?”

Katya stiffened as her hands tightened into fists on her lap. Aida quickly rushed to the middle of the pews and kneeled down before Mother Dahlia, speaking rapidly.

“It is my fault, Mother. I didn’t supervise the task you’ve sent us to do, and I have failed to provide the communion for today’s service. I accept all responsibility for this misfortune.” Her head was bowed, something Yui had never seen her do.

Mother Dahlia smiled mischievously, and placed her fingers delicately on top of Aida’s head, who flinched in return.

“How noble of you my dearest Aida. Taking blame for yourself and protecting your fellow sisters. It is an admirable attribute you possess.” Her finger was placed firmly under Aida’s chin as she lifted her face to meet hers.

“Do not worry that sharp mind of yours, my child. I always have a backup when it comes to the service. We shall use that for now until you sufficiently provide for us during the next cycle.” She warned, even though her voice sounded cheery.

Aida swiftly rose from her kneeling position and sat back in her seat. Mother Dahlia walked passed Yui, who was still standing at the altar, and tapped with her knuckles one of the saintly figures that surrounded the church nearest to her. A secret compartment popped out of the statue that contained a large glass pitcher of what appeared to be the wine for the communion, alongside the pieces of broken crackers used for the body of Christ.

She gathered the items and placed them on the table at the altar, arranging them before she raised her hands up, as the church stood to begin the prayer.

“O Lord, let not the partaking of your body and blood, which I, though unworthy, presume to receive.”

Mother Dahlia broke the crackers into even smaller pieces as she recited the prayer.

“But through your goodness, may it become a safeguard and an effective remedy for both body and soul.”

She poured the murky, red liquid from the pitcher into the goblet, the swirling colors creating an almost purple hue.

“Who live and reign with God the Father, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, in a world without end. Amen.”

As the prayer ended, she looked to Yui, who stood next to her. She passed a piece of the broken cracker to Yui, and held her hand below her chin so that she may consume it.

“The body of Christ…” She whispered.

Yui couldn’t break away from Mother Dahlia’s eyes, which were completely open, and stared endlessly into her radiant violet gaze. She ate the cracker that was placed in her mouth, while the head nun retrieved the goblet containing the supposed wine for the second part of the communion.

“The blood of Christ.”

The blonde held onto the cup and drank from it, while Mother Dahlia kept a firm grip on the back of her head. Instead of finishing after one sip, the nun began to force more liquid down her throat, which began to burn incredibly, as Yui tried to pry the goblet from her face. Panicking, Yui began to cough up the thick liquid, and pushed the nun’s arm back, hacking up everything she just consumed. Her breathing was ragged as she fell to her knees, wondering if there had been something in the drink that was making her feel this sick. Her vision began to wane in and out, unable to visually center herself on the nun approaching her. Mother Dahlia whispered something in her ear, and being unable to understand, she peacefully succumbed to the darkness, as she fell into Mother Dahlia’s open arms.

The Monsignor rushed to their side, concerned for the wellbeing of the girl who just collapsed.

“Is she going to be alright?!” He asked Mother Dahlia, who hadn’t looked upset in the slightest.

The nun scooped up the poor girl in her arms, and turned to face the rest of the convent.

“May the Lord be with you.” She called out to them.

The rest of the girls stood in their seats and held their hands out towards her.

“And also with you.” They chanted together, as they all magically disappeared from the church, signaling the end of the mass.

Mother Dahlia placed Yui on the first pew, laying her out respectfully, as she took a handkerchief from her robes and dabbed at Yui’s forehead, feigning motherly concern. When Yui didn’t respond, she stood up and appeared abruptly in front of the Monsignor, who stepped back startled at her sudden appearance. She chuckled at his response.

“Don’t look so frazzled, Monsignor. It’s unbecoming of you~” She teased.

The Monsignor winced and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“You know that I’m always worried about you and your girls, Shirogane-san. It’s normal for me to care about your wellbeing.”

He looked over Yui’s small form before raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Shirogane-san…is she?”

Mother Dahlia nodded at him. “Yes Kenji, she’s the Komori girl I was telling you about.”

She brushed some stray hairs from Yui’s face and cupped her cheek lightly.

“It’ll be interesting to see what she’ll be able to accomplish.” He mentioned over the nun’s shoulder, his eyes dancing with excitement.

The head nun grinned and pressed her lips on top of Yui’s head. “Yes…let’s see just how long she can last.”

  *********

Ayato had been driven into a blood frenzy soon after Yui’s disappearance. Without his vital blood vessel to keep him entertained, he had no choice but to look towards the outside for other sources. It was pathetic that he had to do such a thing now after realizing what ecstasy tasted like when he drank from her; but with the full moon drawing near, his vampiric urges were starting to get the best of him, so he had to make sure to satiate himself in blood that is easily accessible.

He skipped school one night to prowl around downtown, which was scurrying with prey ripe for the picking. He found one girl who looked deliciously appealing and licked his lips in anticipation. Ayato chatted her up a bit, and before he knew it, he led her down a back alley, where they began to make out furiously. Realizing how easy this was, he copped a few feels in her most intimate areas before pulling her head down to expose her neck. She struggled a bit, which was fine for him, since he was capable of immense power and knew she wouldn’t be able to escape.

He bent down to whisper in his victim’s ear.

“Oy, listen up. The fact that Ore-sama chose you for his meal should make you feel privileged. Now…just give in to me, and I’ll grant you the honor of feeling my fangs.”

The girl began to thrash even more now at what Ayato had in store for her. Because of the power difference, it was futile for her from the beginning. Ayato buried his fangs into her neck, causing the girl to let out a sharp scream. Ayato’s hunger was insatiable, as he gulped down volumes of her blood incredibly fast, which caused the girl to fall limply in his hold. The influence of the oncoming full moon had sealed the girl’s fate, and after a few minutes, she was nothing but a corpse. Ayato almost gagged while drinking her blood, but he needed to release his frustration on someone for Yui running away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, and carelessly tossed the girl’s body to the side near some garbage cans. Ayato laughed at the dreadful sight of her.

_A perfect ending for a garbage meal._ He thought.

“Sakamaki Ayato.”

Ayato had his back turned away, but spun around to face the person standing behind him.

The girl just about towered over him, even though they were equal in height. He raised his eyebrow in surprise as he walked up to her, holding his arms out in an inviting manner.

“So, you wish to indulge yourself in Ore-sama as well? I am feeling pretty generous right now, so tonight is your lucky night.”

The girl kept her serious expression before explaining why she was there.

“Hmph. Seems you weren’t that hard to find after all…I have some information for you that I’m sure you’re _dying_ to know about.”

Ayato stopped in the middle of his descent upon the mouthy girl, wondering what she could be referring to.

“Ah? Information? The only thing that interests me right now is whether your blood tastes better than the last girl’s.” He threatened, his lips spreading into a wicked grin.

The girl returned his gesture with a smile of her own. “I sincerely doubt you’d want my blood. I’ve been told that I’m not as sweet as I appear to be…” She dragged her fingers down her cleavage, making sure that her lavish breasts were fully pushed out.

Ayato licked his lips unconsciously, and walked around the girl, taking in every detail and curve of her figure.

“Hm. I’d still be willing to drink from you. You got a nice rack at least, for a mouthy bitch.

A high pitched laughter ensued around them, causing Ayato to snap his head in the direction where the sound was coming from.

Another shapely girl appeared from the shadows of the back alley, and leaned into the dark girl’s arm.

“Did you hear that, Mambo? This guy called you a bitch. Should we tell him that he’s one letter off from being right?” The new girl teased.

Ayato narrowed his eyes at the pair before him, wondering what the hell their game was.

“Tch. Is this some kind of ambush?” He questioned, his vibrant green eyes glaring at them.

The tallest girl spoke up first. “If you wish to know what happened to your little blonde girl, you will do well to cooperate with us.”

At that demand, Ayato bared his fangs menacingly. “You… _you_ took my Chichinashi?!” He growled.

The new girl answered this time. “Actually, she came to us _willingly._ Unlike you, whom I’ve heard she was desperate to get away from.” She laughed boldly.

Ayato had had enough of these two girls, and made to destroy them both. The tall girl held her hand up stopping him from advancing towards the brunette, whose amber eyes were also flashing dangerously at the vampire.

She dropped a piece of parchment she had in her hand in front of Ayato before the both of them disappeared in a flash of light, a mixture of green and orange swirling together in a blinding frenzy.

A voice erupted from the light, which Ayato made sure to remember before he took off for the mansion.

_Meet us in one night’s time, on the full moon in the city cemetery._

_Once you have come, we will give you back your precious little Yui._


End file.
